Born From War (Alliance)
by Lemonade-Vargas
Summary: Secretly married, Germany hides Italy with his brother before WW2 begins. The thing is, Italy is pregnant. He births a child and hides her from the rest of the countries Warnings: Mpreg, WW2 events, OC's used, some other languages in use (with translations in parenthesis) and a little OOC going on. Rated T to be safe. Birth scene included. Very sad, and history not always correct
1. Chapter 1: January 30, 1933

With Germany.

Germany sat in his meeting room. He was told that he was to meet the new Chancellor of his country. A very powerful and persuasive man. Germany just hoped the meeting would just start already so that he could go home to Italy, the love of his life, and secretly his husband.

A few moments later, a man walked in to the room and sat down, not bothering to shake Germany's hand. Leaning on the desk, with his hands laced together, the man spoke, "I am Adolf Hitler, your new superior. You will be following me now."

Germany raised his eyebrow at Hitler, not appreciating the respect-less man's attitude, "That depends on the order. I do what is right for my country, not for just one person."

Hitler laughed, "I only wish to do what is best for Germany and the world, Ludwig, even if that means eliminating you."

"I am Germany, if I die so will the rest of me, all of Germany-"

"Then you better hear me out so we don't get to that point..." And Hitler told his terrible plan.

~Time skip~

Germany rushed into his home in a panic to get to Italy. When he closed the door, he was instantly hugged by the enthusiastic Italian.

"Guess what Germany! I want to the country doctor for my illness and it turns out I'm pregnant! Isn't that great?"

Germany's face went paler if that was even possible. Now he had to hide two that he loved from the wicked man that he left in the meeting room.

"Darling, that's great, he or she is going to be amazing, but you need to pack your things, something terrible is going to happen in Germany. I'll explain on the ride to your brothers."

~time skip~

They got in their vehicle, this recent invention called a car, with Italy's clothing and all proof of the couple's marriage, including the document the government was supposed to have that a certain German stole. They were only able to get away with their marriage by convincing the government that Italy was a girl. (Maybe a couple pictures of Chibitalia were in use). After a few moments of silence, when they had left the town, Italy spoke.

"What's going on Ludwig? Why are you taking me back to Italy? Is it because of the baby?" Italy started stressing, asking many questions for fear that his love was abandoning him, and started crying.

Germany, taking the occasional glance at his husband while he spoke, comforted the Italian and explained, "Its not you, or the child. I'm really happy we are blessed to have one. Especially since we are both male. But I have received a new superior. He's not a good man, I dare say. He plans to get rid of the Jews in all of Germany and the rest of the world. If you are in the religion or a descendant of a Jew, your life is in danger. He doesn't care. I'm keeping you at a safer distance. He's going to murder every German that does not have blonde hair and blue eyes. For a while, Germany will not be a safe place for anyone. He even threatened my life as well... regrettably, I have no choice but to follow orders or everything I love will be taken away... including you," Germany paused, placing a hand on Italy's stomach, "and our little one."

The rest of the ride to Romano's was silent. Neither country knew what to say.

When they arrived at the house, they knocked on the door. Romano soon came to open the door and let the two inside. "Well this is a surprise, from little brother and the potato bastard. What brings you here?" Romano asked, sitting down on a chair in the foyer drinking his wine.

Before Germany said anything, Italy piped up, "I'm moving back in for the time being... is that alright?"

"Duh... but why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said the German "I'll go get Feliciano's things."

~Time skip~

"Can't you just stay the night?" Italy begged, embarrassing his husband for what was the last time in months.

Pulling away, cupping the Italian's face with both hands, whipping away tears coming from the honey brown eyes that actually opened.

"I would if I could, just remember, don't tell anyone about our angel except Lovino and Antonio, and only tell Antonio once it's born. Don't go out in public or outside when it starts to show. Will you do that for me?"

Italy nodded sadly, putting his arms around his lovers neck, kissing him softly yet passionately. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each others company while they still could.

"Ti amo"

"Ich liebe dich" 

And he left... 

That's when Italy broke down into tears, crying harder than before at the door, hoping he would wake up from a bad dream. He was scared and Germany wasn't able to save him this time.

Romano looked down at where his brother was crying on the floor, kneeling down next to him, and hand on the younger's shoulder, "Can you please tell me what's happening now?"

Italy embarrassed his brother, "H-He's under control of a b-bad man, I c-can't stay with him, he's not able to take care of me," Italy hugged his stomach, bursting into more tears of grief, "or our baby."

"You're... pregnant?" Romano questioned, shocked. North Italy nodded, whipping his tears. "We'll get through this Feliciano, even if the potato bastard isn't here, we are Italy, the grandchildren of Rome, and we can do this."

Italy nodded, tears coming to a stop. "I'll be in my room if you need me," and that's where he went.


	2. Chapter 2: April 14, 1933

HISTORY FACT: concentration camps are currently active for Jews only... for now

~Italy~

Today was a world meeting, Italy decided to go with Romano so he wouldn't be alone at the house, and Romano wanted to be there to help his brother. Italy was 4 months along, and finally passed the morning sickness, a bump not yet showing through his clothes.

He hasn't seen Germany except for in his dreams since he left that day. Germany, not exactly Ludwig, is constantly in the newspapers about the terrible things Hitler was doing to the Jews.

North and South Italy were sitting at the conference table in their assigned seats waiting for the meeting to start. The only country that was not there was Germany, which was strange considering he was usually there (dragging Italy with him) a half hour early. The clock hit the hour signaling for the meeting to start.

Italy looked around, hoping Germany was there and he just didn't notice. He had no such luck.

The silence between the countries grew deafening. America stood up with a serious and sad look on his face once ten minutes passed. He opened his mouth to say something and the door swing open revealing an exhausted, cut, bruised, and certainly not clean, Germany.

All countries looked in his direction, taking in the blonde man's appearance. He limped to his chair, propping his elbows on the table and hiding his scared face in his gloved hands. These were obviously recent, since countries healed quickly compared to humans. Prussia was not with him.

Everyone turned their attention back toward America, waiting for him to say something, while Italy kept giving Germany worried glances. The Italian wished he could run to Germany and cry like he usually did, but he didn't want to get yelled at...

"This meeting was called to discuss what is happening in Germany. Would you please enlighten us Ludwig?" America asked.

Germany cleared his throat, not looking up, "I am not permitted to tell any enemy counties of my superior, Adolf Hitler, if what's going on in Germany. All I can tell you is," Germany looked at every country. UK brothers, Nordics, Asians, Africans, North and South America (even Canada) and the small countries, his eyes lingering on Italy. "Stay out of my country, it's not safe right now, I have no control over what is happening, and people are dying. I apologize in advance to those who will suffer due to the hands of my ruler and people." He warned, looking back down at the table.

Everyone was silent, even France and England were not bickering. No one wanted to be the first to speak, "Who can tell us what they know about this matter? We can't stop this Rudolf-"

"Adolf, you git" snarled England.

"Fine, Hitler person unless we have information, and it's obvious that Ludwig doesn't want this to be happening either." America sat down.

Germany made she contact with his husband, Italy, sending a silent message to tell what he knew, and Italy raised his hand.

"I swear to God if you say pasta-" England threatened.

Italy stood, "What I know is that they are constructing camps that Jews, and the people hiding Jews, soon to be more, are going to be put in them... until they..." Italy choked and sat down, getting a comforting pay in the back from the French man sitting next to him.

"Its okay, Feliciano, but Ludwig, can you at least tell us what type of people he means by 'soon to be more'?"

"Autism, without a limb, homosexual, insane" Germany responded with a sad look in his eye, "Different from the standard German man. I cannot speak anymore, I will be excusing myself," he stood up and opened the door, closing it behind him.

Unable to stop himself, Italy shot up and ran after him, calling out the Germans name.

"Its so obvious they love each other..." France stated.

"I agree dude." America agreed

"I ship it" Japan said quietly, holding a miniature (modern day normal sized) camera.

"You... ship it?" The American asked.

"You'll understand in around 70 years."

"Oh... kay?"

~With Italy and Germany~

"Germany wait!" The Italian caught up to his lover, who stopped in his tracks soon hearing the voice, receiving a hug from his husband.

They embraced for the first time in months, tears coming uncontrollably from the Italian's eyes as he sobbed into Germany's uniform. After a good while of their special moment, Italy looked up into the set blue eyes he loved.

"What has that man done to you?" Italy finally asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Italy, but please don't freak out on me," Germany warned, "Well, let's just say that if I was human, I would look a lot worse than I do now. But, you are giving me a reason to keep going. Ich liebe dich, Italy, and our child. So please, forget about me for a moment and tell me about you and the baby."

"Well, I am 4 months as of yesterday, you can't see it through the uniform, but I have gained a small bump too!" Italy said quietly while they walked to an empty meeting room that was hardly used.

Italy spoke of his time living with Romano, and sometimes told stories of Spain. The two ended up on the floor of the room, Italy clinging onto Germany's side, looking at the clock every so often, soon finding the meeting would be over in a couple of minutes. Both of their faces grew sad, knowing their time together had come to an end.

The look looked at each other with regret, leaning into a soft and slow kiss, full of love, saying their goodbye.

~Time Skip~

Later that day, Germany arrived home, only to find Prussia on the ground. Dropping his work bag, he rushed to his bruder. He was relieved to see he was still breathing and had a pulse.

"Useless nation... I bet its not going to be around in the next 50 or so years."

Germany looked up to find his boss. The country stood straight, facing what was to happen next.

"So, Ludwig, how was the meeting today?" Hitler asked, walking around the German.

"Completely unsuccessful for all countries, they got nothing from me, I got nothing from them but that get do not approve of what they do know."

The man with the mustache looked at him carefully, "I'm going to trust you on this, but remember that I can stick you in a camp at any time. I will take my leave." And he left the house.

Ludwig heard a groan from below him, "Mein gott! I'm glad he's gone! I couldn't hear having to act less awesome!" Prussia stood and brushed himself off, a few bruises on his face and cuts in his clothing, "He beat me pretty good! AGGHh!" Prussia out a hand on his head, falling back to his knees, Germany helped him back up, steadying him.

"S-someone got shot... by the Nazis..." He said with a face of discomfort (I support the head canon the Prussia felt a smaller version of what the Jews went through when they went through it, causing him to become the memory of the holocaust).

"Well, help me to the couch, will ya West?" The German nodded, helping his bruder to the sofa, where he treated his recent wounds.


	3. Chapter 3: August 13, 1933

Italy was laying in his bed, rubbing his grown stomach. He was a bit passed 8 months now, was not aloud out of his room in case someone saw, especially a German Nazi, visiting from his home. Speaking of Germany, he had visited a couple of times, warning this Italian brothers of his boss spreading his belief to other countries, including Italy. Italy and Romano no longer have any control over the country, and Romano was the one to go to meetings and such to keep North Italy safe from Hitler, hoping he believes only Romano is Italy's personification.

Romano and Italy have built a hidden small room, only big enough to fit the younger brother, with all the secret documents that could go against not only the Italy's, but Ludwig, Antonio, and any other countries. When Romano saw German Nazis he would respond with a loud 'uno momento potato' without bastardo. Everything that the Italy's knew about the current happening in Germany was also hidden in there. Lucky, there wasn't that much.

They both hoped that it would't come to Italy needing to hide in there, they had no such luck. While the Nazi were not stationed in Italy, you could never be careful.

While Italy was enjoying softly singing to his baby who moved around a few times. He heard a banging on the door, a muffled yell telling who was in the house to open the door. "Uno momento Potato!" At that Italy got out of bed and crawled into a cupboard door, sliding the side of it away, and going inside the room. Italy closed the cupboard and slid the wall of the cupboard closed again. Italy closed his eyes, and leaned against the pillows inside that muffled any movement from inside. Now all Italy had to do was wait for Romano to come tell him its alright to come out, and stay quiet and still until that happened. Moments passed and Italy could hear voices behind the wall.

"Would a second person be living here?" A German accent, that definitely did not belong to Italy's husband. Romano spoke up, "No, it's just me, I use both rooms for my own use. Lately, I have-a not had many guests here, so I took it to my advantage."

Italy tuned out after that.

~time skip~

Romano came and knocked on the cupboard, "Its alright to come out, everyone of the potato bastards left except the potato bastard himself, Ludwig. He here with me."

Italy slowly and carefully came out of the little room, mindful of his stomach. He looked up and saw his brother by the door and his husband next to him. Romano had a developing bruise on his cheek and forehead from the Nazis hitting him, but otherwise he looked fine. Germany, however, had a couple of bandaged limbs.

"Are you too alright?" He asked the two of them. They nodded, and helped Italy stand up. "Why did they come here?" Italy asked, slightly frightened, looking at Ludwig for an answer.

"The heard that Romano here was hiding something from them and came to check it out. They were unable to find anything, I made sure if that." Ludwig said, calmly.

"Vee~ okay!" Italy said, not wanting to worry about anything anymore, "How long are you staying, Germany?"

"If it's alright, I was hoping I could spend the night here?" He looked out at Romano with a questioning and almost pleading glance, Italy begging.

The older Italian sighed, "Fine, but siesta time started 10 minutes ago, I'm going to sleep, and don't make any noise unless it's an emergency or your getting kicked out." And he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Italy soon found himself in Germany's embrace, "I was so worried for you, I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I-" Germany started rambling and was cut short by Italy putting a finger on Germany's lips, shushing him.

"I'm alright, my brother and I are smarter then we seem to be." He smiles, comfortingly.

Germany nodded and hugged the smaller man once more, his arms wrapped carefully around Italy. "Well, it is siesta time, Germany, how about we lay down?" Italy suggested.

"Ja, sounds good." Germany smiles softly at those memories of Italy and his silly, long awaited siestas. They laid down together for the first time in a long time in Italy;s bed, holding each other close.

However Germany's sleep was soon interrupted by the sound of Italy's whimpers. He looked over at the Italian to see him curled up on the bed, clutching his stomach like his life depended on it, biting his blanket to muffle the sounds.

"Italy, wh-whats happening? Are you hurt? "

"Bastardo! Il bambino sta arrivando idiota!" [You bastard! The baby's coming idiot!]

"Come again?" and realization came to Ludwig. Jumping out of bed, he ran to Romano's room, shaking him awake. "The baby is on its way!" That got Romano awake rather quickly.

"Bambino!?" His eyes showed panic, and he ran to Italy's bedroom. What greeted them, wasn't exactly the most pleasurable sight...

~Time skip~

Ludwig came back into the bedroom from the bathroom after cleaning his little girl, sleeping in her soft towel. She had a pale completion and blonde hair of her vati, but it was obvious that her other parent was Italian from the face shape, nose and mouth.

Italy weakly turned his head to where Germany entered, slowly opening his eyes to take an actual look at his newborn daughter. Ludwig handed her to his husband with a loving look on his face. Eventually, Romano came next to the bed on the opposite side of the German. He looked at the girl, a rare smile reaching his face. "She's more beautiful than the most beautiful Rose... You did a good job Feli."

"That's it! Rosalia! We can call her Lia for short! They both mean 'beautiful Rose'! Can that be her name, Germany? I'll let you chose the middle name?"

"Ja, okay, I like the name, Danke for the idea Romano." Germany thanked Romano, receiving a an annoyed look from him but it was obvious that he was happy. "What about Griselda? Its German for fighting in darkness. It think it fits, and it would do her some good in this time to have a German name with her hair."

"I like it Germany! Lia Griselda Vargas-Beilschmidt. Has a nice ring to it! Don't you think so Fratello?"

Romano nodded, "It's alright, but there is no way in Hell that I am going to use the German name." He thought for a moment, "Beautiful Rose, fighting in Darkness. That sounds about right." The parents nodded in agreement, looking upon their little child. Her eyes opened for the first time since birth, showing bright blue eyes, just like her vati.

'Now shes even safer, just by her looks...' Ludwig thought, relieved and glad that he was here for this moment, to meet his beautiful Rose, who had already stolen his heart.


	4. Chapter 4: November 21, 1933

Events in History:

September: Nazis exclude Jews from the arts. 09/29: Nazis prohibit Jews from owning land. 10/04: Jews prohibited from being newspaper editors. Coming up soon,11-24: Law passed against Criminals allowing beggars, homeless, alcoholics and the unemployed to be sent to camps.

Now the story:

Italy was sitting on the couch in the family room with Lia and Romano. Lia has just been fed and burped, and was now falling asleep with her papa's finger in her mouth to calm her, letting her suck on something. Her gums were slightly hurting him, but he didn't mind. Lia was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. Romano stood from his chair and went to the door.

"Tomato bastard, your late!Oh, let me help you." Was what Italy could hear. He than saw his brother and the Spaniard come into the room, both of them carrying bags.

"I brought the stuff you asked of me for La flor!" Antonio said. With permission from Germany, Romano told Spain of Lia. He offered to help bring them what they needed since he knew more on the subject and no one would be suspicious, unlike if Romano got the supplies while the Nazi were in Italy.

"Grazi, Antonio!" Italy said, cheerful while smiling at the country.

"De nada" Antonio replied with a smile, walking over to Italy and Lia. "She sure is a cute one!" Spain complemented, looking at her from above. "Feli, would it be alright if me and Lovi went out for a little bit? We haven't done so in a while."

North Italy nodded, "Vee~ you two have fun!"

Saying their goodbyes, the love birds left the Italy house. FItaly looked down at Lia to see that she had fallen asleep completely. "Its around that time for you, isn't it."

Carrying Lia, Italy went to his room, putting the baby in her crib, a large wooden crate with many blankets around the sides and a pillow at the bottom (Yes, this is safe, That's how it was with me). Singing to her in Italian and quietly leaving the room. He went back down to the room he was just in putting away what Antonio had kindly brought theme.

Italy was just putting the last thing away when he heard crying from his and Lia's room. Confused as of why she had woken up so early, Italy ran up the stairs and into the room. Walking toward the baby. "Bebita, whats wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to the crib, he picked her up and checked her for anything that might be wrong. "Well... you're not stinky, and you only ate an hour or so ago..." He looked in Lia's mouth to find two little teeth on the top, fighting their way passed the gums and into her mouth. She had grown her front teeth! "Amazing, baby! You're getting older!" Italy picked up his child.

"I can't believe it, you're going to crawl, then walk, and learn to speak! There are so many languages that you can learn! Italian, German, Spanish, it's going to be incredible if you can remember the difference between them all." Italy sat on his bed happily, holding Lia with a loving look on his face. "Eventually you're going to be like papa and Vati! I wounder what you will personify, bebita." Italy kissed Lia's forehead. "Ti amo, Rosalia Griselda Vargas-Beilschmidt."

~Time skip~

Italy was napping on the couch with a newspaper he was reading on his face, while Lia slept in their room. It had been 5 hours since Spain and the older brother had gone out, in other words, they were out pretty late. Romano and Spain opened the door, coming into the house, They walked into the living room, it's not that far from the door, seeing Italy asleep.

They also saw someone else though. Grandpa Rome was there...

Romano's mood changed instantly, "Nonno[grandpa] Rome, What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my grandchildren of course! Yet I found an extra in Italy's bedroom." He was way to happy for Romano's liking.

"Spain, you should probably leave..." he said, and without question, her left feeling the tension in between them.

When the door closed, Romano started asking questions, "Where did you disappear to! Why are you here now!" Romano sounded more angry than happy to see his grandfather.

"Whoa! One at a time! I'm to old to remember all the questions! Let's see... where did I go?" Rome noticed that Romano was still standing and gestured for him to sit down, which the Italian did, still with an annoyed look on his face. "Well, I am dead so... heaven? God allows me to visit! Isn't that great? As for why I am here, I'm here to see you and your brother! You too are usually both asleep when I come, so that's why you're just catching me." The Roman looked awkward. "Anyway, tell me about the little angel upstairs!" he pleaded.

"I'll leave that to Feli when he wakes up, he ca-"

"I'm awake now!" North Italy pipped up, startling the two older males, "And that upstairs is Lia, my bebita! She's so cute!"

"That's great, Feliciano, but the questions stands, who is the second parent?" he asked, curiously, drinking a random glass of wine that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Germany!" Italy said happily, a smile on his face, causing Grandpa to choke on his drink, playing with his ear, as if to show he couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong, Feliciano. I thought you said Germany for a moment there."

"You heard me right, Nonno!"

"I don't like it either, Rome..." Romano cut in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How can she be so pretty with a father like him! Of all the beautiful Italian women, you chose a German male?" Rome asked surprise. "I have had my own fair share of Germania but... really?"

Italy nodded, worried of what the Roman would say next.

He sighed, "Oh well, there's nothing I can really do about that. I'll be taking my leave now." Grandpa Rome said, standing and walking toward a window. "As you Italians say, Ciao!" he said, jumping out.

"Nonno!" Italy panicked, looking out the window, only to not see his grandfather at all. Brushing it off, knowing how strange he is, turned to his brother. "Lia is going to wake up in around... 45 minutes, why don't we make pasta for dinner? Vee~"


	5. Chapter 5: December 24, 1934

Timeline: 1/24- Jews were banned from the German Labor Front, 5/17- Jews were not allowed national health insurance, 7/22- Jew were prohibited from getting legal qualifications, 8/2- German President dies and Hitler becomes Fuhrer (Now he has even more power), 8/19- 90% of the Germans in Germany voted for Hitler's power.

Now the story:

It is Lia's second Christmas! She is one year old, or 17 months, as some might prefer. She can now walk by herself, and has been for the past 5 months. It causes quite the trouble for the Italian countries, sometimes causing Romano to lock himself in his room to calm down, leaving his brother to keep her company and not smash any more tomatoes with her feet.

Today Romano and Italy were throwing a (Alcohol free) Christmas party at their house for them, Germany, Prussia, Spain, and the hopefully new addition to the Axis Powers. Germany and Italy both agreed that they had to tell Japan and Prussia eventually, so why not now, for Christmas?

The Italy's decorated the house, putting up the decor, while Lia was having some time with Germany upstairs. The other guest were going to arrive in about an hour and Italy wanted it to look perfect. Now, when the Italians finished decoration, Italy went upstairs to check on his husband and child. When he walked into his room, he was an adorable sight. Germany had Lia on his lap, facing him, Lia playing with her Vati's hands and face. Germany no longer had as many injuries on his person thankfully due to his boss being busy all the time, but the death rate was obviously taking a toll on him.

Italy walked up to the two, a smile on his face. "Ludwig; Japan, Spain and your brother are going to be here in about an hour, how about you go take a shower? It'll relax you."

"Only if you join me?" Germany said smartly, looking up at his husband while Lia played with his hand.

A deep blush covered Italy's face, but he couldn't help but smile, "Fine, but only if we don't take to long." Italy picked up their daughter, "You go get it started and I'll give her something to do."

~Time skip~ (You imagine what you want lol)

A half hour later, the couple were out of the shower, getting each other ready (Ludwig used half a bottle of hair gel). They came out of the bathroom to find their beautiful Rose on the floor with her paper and crayons drawing her squiggles. Some looked strangely like Papá, others like vati, and different types of her favorite foods.

"Looks like she's an artist like her papá." Ludwig said, softly.

"I have to agree, vati" Italy said, putting emphasis on Vati and kissing the German's cheek before picking Lia up once more, "Let's go get you ready! You're going to meet your Onkel Gilbert and Kiku tonight! Can you pick out a dress for her, Ludwig?"

~Time Skip brought to you by Ve~

The Vargas-Beilschmidt family soon came down the stairs soon hearing a knock at the door. Germany took Lia into the dining room while Italy welcomed Prussia, Spain, and Japan inside and into the foyer.

The smell of pasta wafted from the kitchen and little giggles could be heard from inside the dining room. "Who's laughing? That doesn't sound like West, he doesn't giggle." Prussia asked, flinching a few times. Probably yet another death in a concentration camp.

" You'll see! Ve~ it's a surprise! come in the dining room!"

When he led them into the room, Prussia and Japan looked at Lia, confusion on their faces as to why there was a child there, in the room. Spain went to the kitchen to help Romano.

Prussia was the first to recover of the two, walking up to her. "Hello, I am Gilbert, the Awesome Prussia, and this is Gilbird. Who are you?"

"Gilbert, that is your niece, Rosalia Griselda" Ludwig explained to the Prussian, adding another wave of shock, as realization slowly reached Japan.

"It's yours and Italy-san's, correct?" Japan asked, hopeful. Italy and Germany blushed slightly, nodding.

"Yessss! The awesome Prussia is an Onkel! I'm and Onkel! Looks like you got busy, West!" Prussia elbowed his brother in the ribs teasingly, earning a flare from him. Prussia went silent.

"I should have known there was something between you two, now that I think of it, it's quite obvious. Are you married?" Japan asked, curious about his OTP, holding in his excitement.

Italy raised his left hand, revealing a marriage band in his fourth finger.

"And you didn't invite your bruder? I'm hurt west! Just hurt!" Oh look, he's talking again.

"If it makes you feel better, I wasn't there either." Romano said, bringing the food into the room with Antonio. "I only found out when Feli came home once this whole thing started." He ruffled Lia's hair.

"That does explain not seeing Feli around the house... or at all..." Gilbert said, causing a now sitting Italy to pull a guilty face as he got himself and Lia some of the pasta, thanking Romano and receiving a grunt back.

"Where's your ring, Doitsu-san?" Japan asked from his chair with a notebook in his hands, everyone was now sitting. "Thank you, Lovino-san, Antonio-san."

"I don't wear it, it would only cause trouble if my superior sees." Everyone fell quiet.

"P-p-pasta" was heard from a small voice in the elevated chair.

"Fantastico, babina! Her first word, YAY!" Italy picked up the child, happy as can be, spinning. Germany couldn't help grinning himself.

Antonio laughed, "Of course it was going to be pasta! Feliciano can't go a day without saying it!"

"Sit down, Feli!" Romano ordered, annoyed, getting ignored.

"Wait... Japan, what are you writing?" Prussia asked suddenly.

"Wedding plans..."


	6. Chapter 6: December 25, 1934

A/N: This has 3 ship Christmas special fluffy stuff, with one or two pieces of important info. Enjoy!

GerIta:

Germany and Italy sat in the Living room of the Italian countries house with Lia. Romano was spending the Christmas with Spain so the small family were left all by themselves. Germany handed Italy a box wrapped gift.

"What's this Germany? You got me something?" Ve, grazi Germany!" He tore off the brown wrapping, revealing a blue and a green circular jewelry box type trinkets. "Grazi! Thank you Germany! Now I wish I had something to give you!"

"That doesn't matter right now, open it up." Ludwig instructed his husband.

Italy opened the green one up, a mirror on the inside playing a soft lullaby. "Wow, its amazing, Ludwig! Is one of them yours?" he asked, holding the blue one back to him. The German only shook his head, taking out another one of a red color.

"This one is mine, that one is for you to give to Lia if something ever happens to me where I might not come back." Germany said, a grim look on his face.

Italy nodded, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Germany, but knowing Hitler, his boss, that wish wasn't going to come true. "Thank you Germany, I'm going to keep these safe forever. I wish I could have gotten something for you! I can make some pasta, I can paint you something-" Italy was cut off.

"Being here with you and Lia is the best gift I could have, Italy." I couple kissed, then cuddling together on the couch, watching their little girl play in front of them.

PruCan:

Prussia knocked on Canada's door, he was feeling not as awesome as normal. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in a long while, not since Canada's birthday in July! He was here to apologize with a gift in hand, about the holocaust even if it wasn't his fault.

The door opened to reveal a small polar bear that opened the door. Matthew was nowhere in sight, and yes, Gilbert knew for a fact that he wasn't there and not just transparent. Gilbert can see Matthew, even if others can't.

"Hello, Kumajirou, Where is Canada?"

"who?"

"Canada, your owner, Matthew Williams?"

"You mean the guy sitting in the corner eating a pancake?"

"That's probably him."

"Who?"

"Just let me in, Kuma."

"Okay"

Prussia walked in, and approached the spaced out Canadian. "Hey Matthew, long time no see..." He spoke softer than normal, not wanting to get carried away.

Canada looked up and into the Prussian's red eyes, his own slightly red from crying. "Gilbert? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't able to come!"

"Boss let us have a break for this Christmas holiday, so I came to see you! Gott, I missed you so much birdie! I hate being separated like we are as well as not being able to talk on the phone for long enough. It's totally not awesome of me. I also came to apologi-" Prussia got cut off from his babbling by Canada tackling him in a hug.

"Thank goodness, I'm so glad your here." Canada spoke quietly, "Je t'ame, Girlbert"

"Ich liebe dich, birdie." he paused, "Oh! The awesome me took it upon himself to get you a little something to help us keep in touch! Here!" Gilbert handed the Canadian his wrapped Christmas gift for him to open.

Canada opened the wrapping revealing a phone shaped device but smaller and had less buttons. "What is this for? Can't I just call you on your phone in your country?"

"Nein, me and West can't use that phone for our own use without someone else listening that knows multiple languages. But this phone can only call my half," he pulled out an identical one just like it, "and my half can only call yours. All you do is put in a code and it will call me, that way my boss can't call you or talk to you over this phone without putting in the special code. Awesome, right? Now we can have more than two minute discussion!" The awesome Prussian was obviously proud of himself by the look on his face.

Canada smiles, "Thanks Gilbert, thank you for giving this to me."

"You're welcome, birdie."

And there they stayed, cuddled up against a wall in silence. Canada wasn't alone for Christmas this year.

Spamano:

Romano and Spain were in Spain's country for Christmas. Everywhere they went there were parties and drunk people, but occasionally they would see a sober person with fruit juice. Whenever they did, Antonio would laugh and say something that sounded like "Mormons"

When it started to get dark, Spain and Romano got to the Spaniard home, taking off their jackets. Spain turned on the radio to a familiar dancing song, "Come on Italy, dance with me! Just like we used to." He begged, bringing Romano into an open area.

Romano smiled slightly, his curl turning to a heart with a blush o his face at being called Italy. He liked that about Antonio. that he would call him Italy and his younger brother Veneziano. It reminded him that he was still a part of Italy, he was still a country.

Romano followed Spain, letting him lead the dance, starting lazy and soon the both of them were lost in the music, just having fun. A couple songs late, they were on the couch, Antonio resting his head on Romano's lap. The two of them stayed there in silence until Antonio broke it, "Hey Italy? What's our relationship?" Spain asked, curious of the answer.

"What do you think it is bastard?"

"Will you be my boyfriend, Lovino?" Spain asked, blushing like one of his tomatoes.

"Of coarse, tomato bastard, I mean, we might as well be... Idiot." The Italian said matter of factually, a blush covering his face, that he tried and failed to hide.

"Gracias Italia! Yo quiero!" Antonio stated excitedly.

"Ti amo, bastardo"


	7. Chapter 7: September 1, 1936

Events in History: 6/26/1935 the Nazis pass a law allowing forced abortions on women to prevent them from passing hereditary diseases. 8/6/1935 The Nazis forced the Jewish performers and artists to join cultural unions. 9/15/1935 Nuremberg Race laws against Jews are declared. You'll see what happened in August of 1936...

To the story:

The Holocaust had been going on for three and a half years now, and Lia is currently three years old. Lia can speak Italian well for her age and knows small bits of Spanish and even smaller bits of German from being around the languages.

Italy was currently in the dining room teaching her the Alphabet; paints and paper in from of them. "Can you paint the letter "A" for me?" he asked his daughter.

"si, papa! I'll try!" Putting on a concentrating face, Lia slowly drew the letter on the page. While she did this, there was a hard knock on the door. Italy went to check the door, and looked in the little peep hole to see his husband looking worried.

Italy opened the door, letting the German inside, "Ludwig, are you alright?" Italy asked worried.

"Papa! I'm done drawing it!" Lia bounced into the room holding up the very messy and anything but straight letter. "Vati!" She ran up to her father, holding it out for him to see. "You're here! Look what I can do!" she said, excited of her accomplishment.

Kneeling down to be closer to her height, Germany pattered her head, "Good job, Rosalia, how about you go paint some more while I talk to your papa."

"Okay!" Lia replied, running back into the dining room.

Once she was out of sight, Italy asked again, "Ludwig, what's going on? Are you hurt? Did something happen to Gilbert?" The Italian asked, holding onto his shirt, "You're scaring me Germany!"

"Italy, I'm fine. It's just that, last month, Hitler has been working on setting up an office for people like us... homosexual... and hes finally done it. If he finds out about us in anyway, I may never be able to see you again and you will be used by him. I don't want that." Germany looks down while saying this, ashamed of everything he was forced to do and how much it is getting to him.

"Ludwig, what are you trying to say...?" Italy's grip on his husband grew tighter, his knuckles turning white, anxiety very present in his eyes.

"Make sure not to call or write anymore... I'll visit when I can, but I need to keep you and Lia safe, and out of these camps..." Germany higher his husband in a sincere and loving way.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano. It hurts, but hopefully this will all be over soon..."

~Time skip~

Lia was trying to do her best to speak the German words her Vater (father) was teaching her, but his accent may have made it hard, "Wasser, Lia, means Vater."

"What's a Vater?" Lia asked, not understanding

"Vater (Father) is what I am to you, another way of calling me Vati (Daddy). Vater (German accent) is vhat you drink and bathe in?"

Lia giggled, "Silly Vati, that's water!"

"Yes, that's vhat I said!" Ludwig was confused.

Italy sat across from them, enjoying the sight. He loved to watch his husband and daughter getting along. Lia is always asking about "Vati's next visit" and it was clear that she was excited.

Italy explained his accent to Lia, "Oh! That's why you speak Italian funny!" She giggled, innocently.

"Ja, Zhat is ze reason, Rosalia." Her Vater said, a small smile on his face.

Italy looked at the clock, "Alright, time for bed Lia!" He said, "You don't want to be tired tomorrow!" With his usual cheerful voice.

"Aww... do I have too? I'm not tired!" She complained

"I let you stay up say longer then you should have, it's 2100 hours!" (9:00 pm) Feli reasoned.

"Listen to your papá, I'll help tuck you in?" Ludwig suggested.

"Si! Si! Grazi, Vati!" Lia excitedly grabbed his hand and took him to hers and Italy's shared room. "Can you help me change, vati?"

~ Time skip ~

"Tell me a story, Vati! From one of your adventures!" Italy could hear Lia through the bedroom door.

"Well, one day, many many years ago, I was ordered to fight a descendant of The Great Roman Empire. I went into the country I was supposed to fight in, very easily." Lia listened intently under he covers, interested in the story so far. Italy knew what story the German was telling and thought of a plan. He hurried and grabbed a certain white flag from the family room.

"I crossed the border with just a stick, it wasn't guarded at all! Next thing you know I ran into a tomato box."

"What was a tomato box doing there, vati?" Lia asked, giggling.

"That's what I was wondering, so I went up to the box and kicked it slightly and I heard a voice inside."

"Ahhh! Go away! I am not here! I am the tomato box fairy!" Italy said through the door, using a false fearful voice.

"Feliciano?" Germany questioned.

"No, I am the tomato box fairy!"

The German seemed to catch on.

"So, I opened the box and guess who came out?" Vati asked his daughter.

"Papá?"

"Correct!"

Italy swung the door open and cried out, "Ahh, I'm sorry! I'm not actually the tomato box fairy!" He waved his white flag, "Please don't hurt me! I know someone in Berlin!"

"Papá!" Lia laughed

"And that is how I met your padre, Lia. More or less." Germany finished off with a soft smile.

"Thanks, vati! Danque, itch lyebee ditch." She attempted to say the German words of "thank you" and "I love you".

"Ich liebe dich, Lia." Germany tucked her in more, kissing her forehead.

"Ti amo." Italy said, grabbing his husband's hand, leading him out the door, "Buenas noches." And he closed the door behind them.

The couple went down the stairs and into the family room, sitting on the couch, the Italian making into the German's chest.

"Your not leaving tonight... right Germany? I missed you so much! I don't want you to go! Can't you just stay here? In Italy? Then you wouldn't need to go back and get hurt!" Italy practically begged him.

"Italy, you know I can't do that, as much as I want to, that's not going to be possible... I can't abandon my country, I've been slowing down what's going on, stopped some things from happening, if I'm not there then Hitler will go out of control." He sighed, pulling Italy closed in an embrace. "I love you Feliciano, only you. Until the world ends and evermore..."


	8. Chapter 8: September 27, 1940

Event in history: Axis Pack signed, Japan joined the Axis Powers!

(A/N: This is 4 years later than the last chapter)

Today was finally the day that Japan, Germany, and Italy, were going to make a pact they have been waiting for for years! Its was going to happen. They had made their own as humans but now it was for the war.

Seven year old Lia was at home being watched by Romano while Italy, Germany, and Japan signed the paperwork at Japan's place. Italy slept half under the table while Japan did his part, holding his husbands hand.

"How is your daughter, Ludwig?" Japan asked just to spark conversation and remove the awkwardness of Germany staring at Italy with overflowing love.

"Well, she is 7 now, Gott they grow up so fast, and can speak Italian, German, and Spanish fluently... She is now learning English I believe" Germany replied, "She either loves languages of she just needed a way to pass the time..."

"She must be very gifted to be able to speak so many. I could try to teach her my language if she wishes." He said, trying to be polite,

"I'll ask her when I can." Germany looked over the paper and signed in a couple of different places. "It looks like we are done here, we just need Feliciano to sign." Germany said with a sigh.

"I'll wake him, Ludwig-san, its your turn to rest. After a there is a time difference between our countries." Japan volunteered.

"Ja, okay." Germany laid down underneath the futon.

"Itaria-kun, Itaria-kun! Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry) but you need to sign the contract." Japan said, waking up Italy.

Italy lifted his head, sitting up, leaning his eyes closed like always. "Okay!" he said, tiredly yet happily. "Where? Ludwig already explained it to me on the way here."

"Just on these lines here, Italia-kun." Japan instructed, pointing to the blank likes,"And make sure to fill out this form so that I can help you, even if its not for our countries."

"Si! Okay!" Italy hummed as he wrote down the information asked of him.

~Time skip~

Japan watched as Italy and Germany left later that evening, thinking about all that was happening currently, not just in his country but all over the world. He knew it had been the right thing for him, getting out there instead of staying heaped up inside his home, not coming out for anything. Besides, there is always an ocean to invade.

~The next days with the Allies (no America, he is not in the Allies yet)~

"Italy, Germany and Japan are now allies?" China asked.

"That is what I said, is it not?" France applied.

"I thought I raised Japan to be better then this!" China said, frustrated, his accent becoming very strong.

"Why don't we talk about the things we have done so far?" Russia suggested to the other nations in the room, his hand on China's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. China, France, England, and Russia were all sitting around a table in this conference room, for they are what made up the Allies, currently.

"Well, on September 3rd, last year, Francis and I declared war on Germany after he invaded Poland." England said, starting it off there.

"Oui, but then the Nazis invaded my country last May, completely occupying Paris in June. I was also forced to sign an armistice with Hitler! He started his Anti-Jewish measures in Vichy during July. It's terrible!" France complained.

"We're all taking toll on this! Not just you France!" China snapped at him.

"What is going wrong in your country, Yao-Yao?" Russia asked cautiously.

"The tripartite Axis!" China yelled.

Russia held onto China, "Тсс , это не твоя вина"(shh, it's not your fault) Russia comforted him.

"I tried convincing America to join us, but he is currently staying away from the war. he doesn't want to be apart of anything ever since that meeting in 1933 (AN: Second part). It shook him up pretty bad. Besides, war looks bad on the Tele..." England said, changes the subject, earning a sigh from every country in the room.

"That is too bad, we could really use his help."France added.

"Da," Russia agreed, "As much as I hate to say that, but I'm planning to save some Jews in the camps, get them out of there. I'll tell when I have received more information of the subject."

"Thank you, Ivan, that is very much appreciated." England thanked him, causing Russia to give off a proud smile.

~The Italy home~

Romano was home with just him and Lia after talking to Austria and Hungary on the phone. Turns out they had a baby boy a couple days ago named Warren. Perhaps Lia and Warren would get to know each other, not that he cared for Austria. He was only told to tell his younger brother.

Romano was watching Lia while North Italy signed the tripartite pact so that they, Germany could officially become allies with Japan. Now that she was older, even if she is still a chibi, the zio (uncle) had begun to tolerate her and love his nipote(niece), like the family that they are.

Lia seemed to glow yesterday, hearing about the alliance. She was so happy, even though she didn't even know Japan very well. She seemed to know exactly when her parents and Japan signed the paper, completing it. Was also very happy the day the Allies joined forces... probably just a coincidence... but weird.

Romano watched as Lia danced around, humming Marukaite Chikyuu around the room, almost causing him to smile. The little chibi somewhat confused her Zio. She was always either dancing, painting, singing, eating, sleeping, or learning languages. Romano helped her learn Spanish when the Spaniard himself was not around. Nest thing you know, two years later she mastered the language and is learning English! While this isn't such a bad thing, learning all the languages, Romano blames Germany for not allowing her to meet other people or leave the house. Romano didn't want her to be like him, socially awkward.

"Zio Lovi? Can you teach me to dance? I want to learn a dance from you." Came Lia's shy voice, interrupting his thoughts from the seat on the sofa next to him.

"Si, but only if you can ask me in Spanish." he replied, quizzing her. He did this every so often to keep her fluent, even though she usually already knew it.

"Me podria ensenar a bailar, tio Lovino?" she asked almost instantly after being asked.

"Si, Lia," he stood up, beckoning for his nipote to do the same. "Now, just move your feet like this, no, right he- there you go, move your arms like this, a little higher, not lower, higher," and so on.

For the next few hours, that is what the two did. Yet soon enough,the door opened and Italy came in the room.

"Ciao, Lia! Lovino! how did everything go?" he asked his daughter.

"It was great! He taught me how to dance the Tarantella! I had so much fun!" she exclaimed, excited.

"Ve~ that's amazing! You and Zio will need to sow me sometime! I bet you're really good!"

The little girl giggled, running up to Romano and hugged around his waist, making him reveal a shocked look from him, "Grazi Zio Lovino! I had a lot of fun with you! Ti amo!"

A small smile appeared on Romano's face, he hugged back, "You're welcome, ti amo, Lia."

AN: (not required to read)

The Axis are formed! But wait, Lia reacted to the signing of the document? What? I wonder why!


	9. Chapter 9: December 8, 1941

In history:

November 1940- Hungary, Romania, and Slovakia become Nazis Allies  
December 7, 1941- Japan Attacked Pearl Harbor

~With the Allies+America~

England, France, China, and Russia sat quietly at their conference table, keeping an eye on the American who has not spoken much since he joined the Allies. America kept his head rested in his folded arms on the table, not saying a word. He had bruises and scratches on his face with a crack in his glasses.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" The English man finally asked.

America stood up with a forced smile on his face, "Of coarse! I'm the hero! Why do you ask, dude?" Blood started to drip from his forehead, down his face, and off his chin.

"Amérique! Sit down, your head is bleeding! We must put pressure on the wound!" France exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah" America said, sitting down again with a slight wince.

"I cannot believe that Japan did that to the Pearl Harbor, aru!" said China.

"Da, It's not normal for him to strike first," put in Russia.

"Especially when the country attacked is not apart of the war." France added.

"Yes, it is indeed peculiar..." said England, leaning back in his chair while sipping his tea.

America spoke next, quietly yet still effectively, "I must put them in camps... I can't have spies... The Japanese-Americans must be put into... camps..." He said, seemingly speaking to himself, "It needs to happen... to protect my people..." he began to tremble.

"Alfred, calm down-" England started, his hand on his brothers shoulder.

America shoved it off forcefully, "No! I must protect my country, my citizens! Japan will not get the chance to do anything like this again..."

~Later that day with America at pearl Harbor~

America looked around at the once beautiful harbor. He could see nothing but rubble and bodies from the attack. America had declared war on Japan because of it, England doing the same. America was glad that England still helped him from times to time despite no longer being one of his colonies. He was glad he had such a good brotherly figure despite his terrible cooking and rumblings about things like Hogwarts, T.A.R.D.I.S. and flying mint bunnies. America let out a short, soft laugh. He was thinking about magic in a place like this? No magic can make it like it used to be...

~Flashback~

America was sitting in the white house, playing with a pen while listening to the radio in his room on his bed. The thing he was listening to suddenly got cut off to reveal a news reporters voice, "Attention America: Pearl Harbor, in the state of Hawaii is under attack by Japanese aerial force! Everything is madness over here while- " Their connection was cut off, replaced with static.

America froze for a moment, and a huge wave of pain in his stomach, red spreading through his clothing, causing his to cry from pain as another pain came from his head.

Clutching his stomach and head, he made his way toward his phone,calling the first number that came to mind, England's. His older brother would help him... right? He sure hoped so.

"Ello? This is Arthur Kirkland, who do I have the pleasure of speaking too?" rang a British accent.

"I-It's me, Alfred, I-I'm under- Attack... b-by Japan. It hurts, Iggy..." He groaned out into the phone.

"Alfred, call the country doctor, I'm coming to America. Is there anyone else you want to come with me?"

"The Allies... So I can... join..."

The phone went silent for a moment, England couldn't believe his ears. "Are you such about that, Alfred?" Dude, please don't make me say it again."

"Alright, hand in there. We'll be there by tomorrow at the longest."

~End of Flashback~

America now had bandages wrapped around his stomach and now his forehead as he watched the ocean hit the coast of Pearl Harbor. He was healing, but the land wasn't. Not nearly as fast. Figures.

He just wished peace would come after the first World War, not a second instead.

~Japan~

Japan sat in his home, meditating about what he just did to America. His thoughts were very conflicted. Going from, 'I shouldn't have aloud that' to 'At least America is now in the war and not sitting out like an idiot' and 'I proved my power' and then back to, "I really shouldn't have, now America and England declared war on me'.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, seeing China there, waiting for him to open it.

Japan hesitantly slid the door open, bowing slightly to the older country, allowing him inside, and closing the door behind them. "中国 こんにちは, (Hello, China) "What brings you here?" he asked

"Why, aru! Teaming up with Germany was bad enough, why did you bomb 美國? (America) " China questioned without even a hello.

"ごめんなさい , we wanted to bring him into the war." (I'm sorry) Japan answered.

"But why? Isn't there enough fighting already? Are you stupid in the head? America is a strong fighter aru!" China insisted.

"It was my leader, he suggested it and that is what happened."

China shook his head in disappointment, looking down at the ground, arms folded. "The past is in the past, aru. But consequences will come out the way fate chooses it. I shouldn't even be here." He turned to leave.

"If it is alright to ask, China, how did you find out so quickly?" Japan asked, not much emotion evident in his voice, per usual.

China took a deep breath. "America is now apart of the Allies, so I would watch out if I was you, 再見，日本 (goodbye, Japan)" and with that, China left.


	10. Chapter 10: February 3, 1943

December 11, 1941- Hitler declares war on the US... June 30-July 2- New York times reports via London Daily Telegraph that over 1,000,000 Jews have been murdered by Nazis... November 1942- mass killing of 170,000 Jews in Bialystok area... February 2, 1943- Germans surrender to Russian troops a Stalingrad in 1st big defeat of Hitlers armies.

~Stalingrad~

Germany was limping toward the meeting spot given to him to discuss yesterday's surrender to the Russian troops. He was going to meet Ivan himself there, and was, yet wasn't looking forward to it. With this being Hitler's army's first big defeat, the German didn't know what to think.

It honestly surprised him that another country was finally able to defeat Hitler's army. A small bit of respect for Russia grew inside him, yet not enough for him to change his attitude toward Ivan. The respect was covered with a fear the Russia might dissolve him or his brother.

Germany sat at the oak tree with frost laid out around him as he waited for Russia. His leg was hurting quite a bit due to the battle affecting him, but he was perfectly fine compared to Prussia. Every so often, Germany would hear screams and whimpers (Prussia brushes them off saying they are manly) coming from his room. The killing were getting out of hand and it was effecting the both of them. After much thought on the subject, Germany decided to tel Russia some information on a camp.

(Warning: This is not from history that I am aware of, but to keep the story moving)

He no longer wanted his older brother to be in so much pain. Germany feared Prussia was going insane when heard him talking to no one, and when he went inside, it turned out he was on the phone with Canada.

Hearing the crunch of footsteps, the German looked up and saw the dangerously tall man he was waiting for. "Здравствуйте (hello) Germany, you summoned me here? I hope you're not going to give me trouble." Russia koled, holding his pipe.

"Nein, just talking. Forgive me, but I do not with to stand."

"Let me guess, yesterday affected your legs?"

"Ja... so you're welcome to sit down if you want, I am unarmed."

"да!" The Russian sat down. Quite a trusting man, yet obviously still had his guard up, smart guy.

"I wanted to congratulate you on defeating my boss, you're the first, and I hate to say this but... danke." Germany said, earning a confused look from Russia.

"Why? I hurt your country and your suffering from it."

"This in nothing compared to mein bruder." Germany handed a slip of paper to Russia, "This has some concentration camps locations, do what you wish with it, but Hitler needs to be stopped."

"Спасибо (Thank you), I will use this wisely." Russia stood up, starting to walk away. Turning around, he looked at the sitting German. "Good luck, long live Germany."

"Once he was gone, Germany stood back up. Then realization hit him. He had just committed treason to himself. Does that count? He started walking toward his home and thought to himself, "Just as long as I'm not caught, everything is fine."

~Italian household~

Romano and Italy were sitting at the dinning table eating angel haired pasta while Italy's 9 year old daughter was in her room, probably studying languages. Again.

Italy wished that he could let Lia out into the world, letting her see more than just the house, wished she could make friends with neighbors and other kids her age instead on language and art books. However, the world is too dangerous . She needs to be kept hidden and safe so that she cannot be used against Italy, Germany, or anyone in her family. Once the war is over, hopefully Germany will allow her to become familiar with the world. How else would she find out what country she is? Assuming that she is, in fact, a country. There was so many different countries too!Hungary might want to meet Lia. After all, Hungary raised Italy for some time. There is also Austria, France, and even England! England would be happy to know she took interest in his language.

There are so many more art forms out there than just on a pad of paper with a brush and languages... There is photography, music, and so many more that can't even be remembered right now.

"Feliciano!" his brother interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, yes?" he responded.

"We need to talk about Germany! Pay attention!" Great... something he was not looking forward to... It hurt too much...

~With Lia~

English. Is. Hard.

Lia had been studying the language for 3 years now and wasn't happy with how little she understood. How many different ways are the to spell one word? They all sound the same yet mean completely different things! For example... to, too, and two! Then you have the words that are only slightly different yet it is yet again completely different, like toe!

Lia looked at the clock reading 1900 hours (7;00 pm) and decided to close her textbook. Her papa had given it to her for a birthday gift she she turned 7.

The most special thing about birthdays here is that Vati visits for the day. Other than that, not many different things happen. Yet with Vati over, everything was just a bit happier in the house. 'Why doesn't vati visit very often? I don't really understand'. Lia thought when she laid down on her bed she shared with Italy. They bother preferred sleeping with someone so it worked out. When Vati visited he would sleep with papa and she would sleep with her Zio Romano if he let her (He always did). Lia wondered if her vater really loved her and papa. She loved him and it would kill her if he didn't love her like family as well. Why did he not stay forever? Why does he and papa look stressed when they think she isn't there? Why?

Lia had so many questions that she doesn't know the answer to. One day, Lia wanted to ask all the question, yet she was too scared to disrupt the peaceful Alliance they had as a family, and she didn't want that. Not at all. But it had to be done eventually...

Where was Onkel Gilbert and Kiku? She hadn't seen them in a while, though she knew that Kiku had formed an Alliance with her parents, even if they didn't tell her.

There was a lot that her parents didn't tell her, like how they are countries. She figured it would on her own. Why else would papa accidentally be called Italy, Vati- Germany, and Antonia- Spain?

She didn't mind though, because she kept a secret form them as well. How Lia knew, she is not a country, she is Alliance. what brings countries together.

~Flash back 2 years~

Lia was 8 years old, and sitting at her table alone in her bedroom, reviewing her German when a strange man came through the window.

"Lia!" Her exclaimed, reaching out for a hug which Lia did not give.

"Who are you?" She asked confused, and how did he know her name?

"I am your unusually handsome Great-Grandfather! oh...that makes me sound so old... I am the Roman Empire!"

"Really? I thought you were gone!" Lia said suspiciously.

"Well, I am who I said I am. Believe me?"

"Sure, whatever" being the child she was, Lia believed him with no evidence needed, it was most definitely the grandpa her papa told her about. Loud and in battle clothing.

"Well Child, I have been watching to keep you, your papa, and Zio safe. I know it's weird, bare with me. And I noticed that you tend to react when an Alliance is made, or a friendship is formed. Grandpa Rome said.

"What about it?" Lia asked.

"I asked my gods about it.. and they told me, you're not a country, are a connection! You represent one of the ways countries are ties together. You are Alliance!" Rome said, a huge smile on his face.

"I am... Alliance?" Lia asked, confused.

"Yes, exactly! I believe you'll find that I'm right. The reason you can learn language so fast!" Rome looked at his great-grandchild. "It is so that language is not an excuse to keep countries apart. They also said that.. shipping? might be something you will end up doing... Whatever that is... or was that Sweden's child... oh, I can't remember..."

"Thanks for telling me," Lia turned around, and looked at the textbook on her desk. "That means and explains a lot-" When she turned around again, she found that her wasn't there...

~Flash back end~

That was how Lia found out that she was Alliance, not a country... but a Connection between them.


	11. Chapter 11: August 13, 1943

May 13, 1943- German and Italian troops in North Africa surrender to Allies... May 19, 1943- Nazis Declare Berlin to be Suden Frei (Cleansed of Jews)... August 2, 1943- 200 Jews escape Treblinka camp during revolt... August 1943- exterminations cease at Treblinka after about 870,000 deaths

Lia came out of her room during mid morning after having just woken up. It was her birthday! She was so excited to see vati! Yet... Papa didn't come to bed last night and she was slightly worried. Lia was even more worried when she heard faint crying from inside the living room, he cries belonging to her papa. This was not like the times when he cries while having his short scared moments, that only last for two to three minutes... this was full on sobbing...

Lia pushed all anxiety aside and went to hug her papa, her arms now able to reach completely around him. "What's wrong papa? Don't cry!"

"I'm sorry Lia... but... vati isn't going to be able to visit you today..." he clung onto his daughter for a moment and soon gave him a short letter.

Feliciano,

I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to visit for a while. I betrayed my boss a few months ago and he finally is starting to realize it due to Russia helping some Jews escape. I'm to be sent to a camp and I cannot do anything to stop it. I love you and tell Lia I love her as well. I think it's time she knows.

With Regrets,

Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany.

Lia read it, questions going through her mind. "What camp? What did Vati do? What do I need to know, papa?"

Romano spoke up after entering the room while Lia was reading, "Should I explain it Feli?" He asked his younger brother softly, receiving a nod from him. "Lia," he knelt down in front of her, using a soft voice. It must have been serious, but she felt she might already know what it was. "Since before you were born, there has been a war. In Ludwig's country-"

"Germany, Vati is Germany, like you and papa are Italy." She interrupted.

"How did you..." Lovino asked, sharing a slightly shocked look with his younger brother.

"I'm not an Idiot, you call each other by your country names all the time."

"All... right then... about time you knew anyway. Back on the subject, in Germany, your Vati's boss is killing people... In these camps..." Zio Romano said slowly and clearly, as Italy started crying all over again.

"But... Vati... he's going to die?" Lia felt her eyes tear up.

"No! Not for a fact! It's just that, we won't see him in a long time." Romano was slightly glad he didn't have to see the potato bastard, but no one deserved what happened in the camps... no one. Not even Germany.

Lia had mixed emotions. Her vater was getting hurt and she didn't know anything about this until now. "Why? Why did you keep this a secret from me? I'm old enough! Why did I have to figure out you were countries myself? And the war?"

"Lia, come here," her papa instructed her, wiping tears away. Lia went over to him, sitting next to him, "We didn't want to tell you, because... well... we don't know if you are human or a country or a personification of anything for that matter. I don't want to accept it, but-"

"I'm not human, papa, but I'm not a country either..." Lia interrupted once again.

"Then what are you, Lia?" Romano asked.

"I'm Alliance, a Connection..."

"A connection, I have never heard of that before, how do you know?" Romano said.

"Great Grandpa Rome is a very strange person..." Lia replied.

"That is true..." Tio Romano stopped speaking.

"Of coarse... it does, in a way, explain the languages." Italy entered in, a small but forced smile on his face. Happy birthday to me...

~Ludwig~

Majdanek concentration camp. That was where Germany was being held. All he had was his clothing, and a small music box he managed to sneak it. It was the match to the ones he gave to Italy for Christmas all those years ago. He didn't even have his cross necklace on him anymore. In the cold of the night, he lied on the dirt floor of the barn they called a room, next to the wall.

Germany felt guilty. All these people in here that surrounded him were all here because of the government that Hitler now ruled. The Nazi that had to execute under orders and the children who joined Hitlers youth. Now, Germany was with his Jewish population.

Germany felt scared. he was scared for Prussia, and how he was going to cope being alone with no one to help him when he feels the pain, with only Canada to keep him company over the phone. He worried about Italy and Lia. Did they receive his letter? How would Lia take this? And with her birthday so close... Will he be able to see them again? Would Lia even want to see him again after him always being absent in her life? No, he shouldn't think like that.

A Nazi came and set down a tray of food into their confinement area, soon empty from the hands that took it. Germany didn't get any, but it comforted him to know that it meant one more person will still be alive. Yet, Germany will do what he can to survive. The least he could do, for his family.

~Update on Russia~

Russia had been preparing and training to clear as many death camps as possible and even more since he defeated Hitler's army a long while ago. Not just to help Germany, but to help all of the innocent people in the camps. After all, he wouldn't want his own citizens to be like that.

While the Russian soldiers didn't get the Jews out of the Treblinka camp 26 days ago, Russia himself helped, as well as China. They aided their revolt, giving them courage from the side lines when they could. 200 ended up escaping, but they are being hunted down, one by one by the Nazis.

Russia was glad that China was with him during that, and helping him prepare for when he clears out the second camp on his was too guarded to get the rest out at this moment. Russia's next target? Majdanek concentration camp. Hopefully, since he will have his men, he will be able to completely empty that camp. Even if China won't be there with him during it.

Russia really loved China. China took the time to understand him when all the other countries didn't really care, or even dare to. They haven't told anyone of their relationship, but if they were asked, they would answer truthfully. You are the first to know.

~Now actually with Russia~

Russia came out of the bathroom with a t-shirt and pants to cover himself. After training and then bathing, he felt strong and relaxed. He just wanted to sit and do nothing, maybe even go to bed early. Instead, he went into his office, needing to get some paperwork done. He was interrupted halfway through the third document by a pair of small and skinny arms that loosely found their way around his neck from behind.

"Aiyaa... you're so busy lately-aru. 3 hours of training in the morning, lunch, more training, then paperwork. When are you going to get all the work done-aru?" China asked him, obviously tired, obvious due to how many times he said the word aru.

"The day you don't distract me, подсолнечник" (sunflower) the Russian replied with a small smile on his face. Every time Russia tries to get work done, his China comes in wanting attention. And he always gets it.

"Aiyaa..." China leaned on Russia "I want to cuddle-aru"

"Give me a moment, да? Go sit on the couch, I just have a few more of all people should understand."

"Don't call me old -aru!"

"I didn't..."

~4 papers later~

Russia came out and into the main room, seeing an adorable sight. China was siting on the couch, struggling to stay awake under a panda blanket, eating white rice with vegetables stir fried into it.

Russia carefully slid under the blanket, taking the food away from him, "You don't want to eat when you're half asleep, it's bad for your health, да?"

China nodded, and leaned up against Russia, his head on the Russian's shoulder. " 累, tired..." he said, drifting off more and more.

Russia chuckled, picking up his дружок and carrying him to bed. It was about time they got some sleep anyway. Tucking China under the covers and getting there himself, Russia softly kissed his forehead.

"Я люблю тебя, мой подсолнух " I love you, my sunflower.


	12. Chapter 12: December 25, 1945

~Lia~

It is Christmas. Not anything special is going to happen today. Vati can't exactly visit either. Papa had gotten really sick due to worry recently because of it. You would think that he would start to get better, but it didn't. It only went downhill from there. Whenever Lia saw him, he looked numb. He never ate, he never spoke except for Vati's name.

Her papa never was able to do a lot anymore, and Zio Romano was always gone due to the war. Because of this, no one was able to help Lia when she needed it, if she did. She was running the house all on her own, and Romano didn't approve of that, remembering when Spain wasn't home while he was a Chibi.

Zio told Lia that she needed to pack all her clothing and anything she might need for a couple of months. She packed her clothing, art supplies, and her language textbooks without asking questions, but was very curious.

When she came back to where her Zio was standing, while carrying her bag, Lia finally asked. "Where am I going? I have never left the house before..." She was eager to go outside, but knew that if she were asked to leave the house, then there must be something wrong.

Zio Romano knelt down in front of her, so he needed to look up at Lia's face. Sighing, he replied, "You're going to live with Tio Antonio for a while, maybe even longer, because Italy is sick and I cannot take care of you. Tio Spain has raised many countries, I'm sure it will work out... somehow..."

"I want to stay here! I can take care of myself!" Lia argued.

Romano shook her head, kind of sad, "Lia, listen to me, you're only 11 years old. Just stay in Spain for a while. Oh, and you will be able to go outside! You wont need to stay inside the house all day. You will also be able to brush up on your Spanish skills, as if you aren't good enough already."

Lia's face turned to one of thought. She did want to be able to work on her languages, and permission to go outside?

"Fine, I'll do it. Don't expect me to like it though."

~Time skip to departure~

Lia hugged her papa, Tio Spain was putting her bad of belongings in the car. "Ti amo, papa, it's only until you get better." tears reached Lia's and Italy's eyes as they clung to each other until he let the tears all go, them running down his face.

"Ti amo Lia, I'm going to miss you. Take this, it's your Christmas present. Open it when you arrive at Spain's while you're along and settled in." he said, handing a wrapped gift in brown paper to her.

With that, Lia went out the door for the first time in her life. On her way to the car, she looked around. Everything was so different and more beautiful then she imagined it. She didn't know how to feel about the glowing ball that gave off light and heat, floating in the sky.

When she got to the car, she asked, "Tio? What is that?" She asked, doing her best to point at it. It hurt to look at.

"That is el sol" (the son) He replied, Lia nodded, not asking anything else as the questions pored in about the new environment surrounding her and just admiring the new exposure.

~Spain's house~

Spain had noticed on the drive home that Lia was very quiet, even for her. Whenever he looked over to her, she was either awestruck, homesick, or startled and confused by the new atmosphere and sounds. Spain didn't blame her for her reactions, knowing she has never left that house before. It will do her some good to come outside. He had many plans for Lia's first outside experiences. Going to the marker, playing in the nature parks, and showing her all the wonderful things in the world that doesn't have anything to do with the on going war.

If Lia really was what she said, Alliance and Peace, Spain felt she needed to know what if felt like to begin with.

Taking Lia's bag and helping her out of the car, Spain welcomed her into the house. "Here you go, this is where you will be living for a while. Welcome to my home. Feel free to explore around the house, I'm going to put your stuff in Romano's old room."

Lia responded with a nod, and watched him walk up the stairwell. She looked around the foyer it was quite large compared to her home in Italy. She sat down in a comfortable chair, trying to take it all in. She was in a different place, in a different country, living with a different person.

Lia still had the brown package that her papa gave her before leaving and decided she would put it in her new room, if she could find it, anyway. Spain did say she could explore a little.

Standing up, she walked up the stairs following where she saw her Tio go. She opened the door at the top of the stairs revealing a broom closet. Boring. When she opened the door to the room to the right of it, however, it was not boring at all.

There were bright colors all over the walls and colorful cloth attached to the carpet. To the left of her against the wall to the door was a shelf fill of different types of books. Some in Spanish, some German, and some in another language she didn't recognize.

If your facing the shelf, then to the right was a table with many decks of cards and puzzles, three chairs around it. On the opposite wall were different things behind glass that she didn't know that name of until reading a tag, labeled, "shot gun".

There was a cupboard full of different snacks including many different types of tomatoes, and bottles of what read, "wine" and "beer". Next to them were a box with paper's in it labeled "Prank ideas".

Last but the most interesting thing was the wall covered in photos and notes between the card table and the Prank ideas box. There were many pictures, ans some were so old that the pictures only had black and white, now grays at all. Some were brown and white, others were more modern. All of them had one thing in common, however. They all had one or two of the three people in the photographs, some had all three.

One of the three was Tio Spain. Another was a person she recognized as if she should know him but couldn't put a name to him. The only word she could think of was "Awesome" for some reason. He seemed to have only white in his hair and skin, obviously an albino and had the same Iron cross as her vati, Germany. The last one she knew she had never seen before, but had shoulder length hair and a stubble on their chin, and often had a rose with him.

Lia was so absorbed in the amazing photographs that she didn't notice her Tio come up from behind her until he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Enjoying what you see?"

She immediately turned to face him and apologized, "I'm so sorry, I was just looking around and I noticed this room and-" She was silenced by Spain.

"Lia, it's okay, I don't mind." He turned toward the photo's, "Do you recognize the people here?"

"Only you... but he," she pointed to the albino, "looks strangely familiar, but I can't put my tongue on what his name is... does he say awesome a lot?"

An amused look came to Spain's face and he started laughing. When he calmed down he replied, "Yes, he does, and that's Gilbert, he's your uncle on Ludwig's side."

"Oh! Onkel Gilbert! He had a little bird as a pet!" she remembered, "I believe he is... Prussia?"

"Si, That's good you remember! I don't believe you know the last one, he is Gilbert's and my friend Francis Bonnefoy. He personifies the country France."

A look of confusion crossed Lia's face, "France? I have never heard of that before... Is that another country?" She asked.

"Si, Chica, maybe you will meet him someday."


	13. Chapter 13: December 28, 1943

Lia's life had changed drastically since she moved in. Tomatoes were apart of every meal and there were always churros that needed to be eaten. Spain would often take out his guitar during the day to practice, and would find Lia watching him and listening, curious about the skill and the instrument. She knew a few chords now, always willing to learn something new, but that will be told in a different time.

Lia finally picked up the courage to go outside like Spain had been suggesting every hour of the day. She was really nervous to experience it, especially since it had been forbidden to do so in Italy by her vati. As well as being scared and nervous, she was also excited. There was so many things that she was doing for the first time in the last couple days. Leaving the house, going in a car, driving outside of the country, and now actually going outside. Spain decided that he would take her to the park so she could look at all the beautiful and living things in the field.

Spain wrapped a scarf around Lia's neck for warmth, "Are you ready to go out? I'm sure you'll love it!" he said happily.

"Yeah, I'm ready, kind of nervous though." Lia replied, looking away.

"It's alright, Rosa, I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you. The park is, usually, a safe place for children."

"I'm not a child. I am 10 years old." Lia mumbled, folding her arms across her stomach.

Tio Spain finished fidgeting with her scarf, chuckling while patting her shoulder, an amused look on his face. "You keep thinking that, Rosa."

When they arrived at the park, Lia was amazed at how beautiful it was. "Antonio, this is absolutely amazing!" She told her uncle.

"It is, isn't it? When it's warmer there are even animals that come out." He replied, but Lia was too amazed to be listening. All the trees and grass, even if it was a little chilly.

She was running around the field, when she saw a group of boys crouching around something and laughing, "Stupid ardilla, outside during the cold seasons." one of them said.

She walked up to them, looking at what they called a Ardilla. It was brown with a bushy tail coming out of it's rear, and they were poking it with a stick!

"Ehi, Fermarlo! Cosa stai facendo per il povero animale!" (Hey, stop! What are you doing to that poor animal!" She said as loud as she dared, which is not very loud... but it was in Italian. The one person who heard her, shoved her.

"Hola chicos! Este pequeño firl no bala español!" (Hey guys! This little girl isn't speaking Spanish!) And they all turned their attention to her, "What are you, stupid? I bet you're not even using real words!"

Another one laughed, "She's an idiot."

They all surrounded her and started poking her with the same stick as they did the Ardilla."You're so pale, I'd bet this is your first time outside! It's so ugly."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, what are you. Some German?"

Lia didn't understand completely what they were saying due to lack of practice and the new environment of it, but what she did understand caused her chest to hurt. Then a saving voice came.

"Oi! Chicos! What are you doing?!" Spain said sternly, causing the scary boys to stop.

"Why does it matter to you, Antonio? She's just some stupid German."

Lia ran to her Tio and hugged him around the waste tightly, hiding her tear stained face.

"I'll have you know that this is my sobrina (niece)! I never want to see you around her again! leave!" Tio Spain said in an almost scary way, causing them all the run away.

"As soon as they were gone, however, his face soften and he knelt down so that he was looking up at Lia.

"Lia, look at me sweetheart, are you okay?" He said, whipping away some tears.

"I want to go home... to Italy... I don't want to be here anymore." She cried.

"What did they say to you?"

"Th-they called me a s-stupid German a-and that I am p-pale and u-ugly."

"Come on, let's go back to my house. We can hang out there, it's going to get dark soon anyway."

"Si, Tio Antonio," she stated, whipping her tears away, "Wait! The ardilla!" Lia panicked for a moment, turning around, seeing that the squirrel was no longer there. "Oh, that's good, it got away."

"Come on, Lia, let's go."

~A while after arriving at Spain's~

Lia was sitting on the couch in the living room that was right next to the kitchen where Antonio was making food. Cuddled in a blanket, she sniffed, Lia didn't do anything to hurt them, yet they were so mean to her. Was it also because she was a girl? Yeah, she was one, but sometimes she just wanted to dress like a boy. Maybe, if she looked more like a boy then they wouldn't have treated her that way. was she really ugly? Papa would always call her beautiful... yet she was a lot more pale then the rest of her family, except maybe Onkel Prussia.

Lia missed home, she just wanted to go back to her papa and Zio and live where she knew she would be safe from... humans...

Standing up, Lia walked through the kitchen, telling Spain she was going to her room, and walked up the stairs. Lia went straight to the room. Sitting on the bed, she looked around her and found the wrapped gift that her papa had given her a couple days before, the day she left.

Picking it up, Lia then unwrapped it carefully showing a blue circular jewelry box type trinket. However, when she opened it, it revealed a mirror and a not, while playing a soft lullaby.

She opened the note and red:

My beloved Lia,

I am so sorry that you needed to go with Antonio, but I'm sure you will have a great time. Just in case something goes wrong, just listen to the Lullaby. It's a song that would always make me feel better when I had a bad day. You're vater gave it to me where you were only two to give to you. Remember, your an amazing young girl. We named you Rosalia and Lia for a reason. They both mean beautiful rose. Your middle name, Griselda, is German meaning fighting in darkness. You are my beautiful Rose, fighting in darkness. I know that you will always prevail. You said you represent Alliance, and that is your strength. Alliance is something that countries do to become strong and unite as you already must know. Isn't it funny that Lia is in the word Alliance? It's like the nickname for your real name is also a nickname for your personification! (Lia cracked a smile at that. Typical papa). Anyway, I'm doing what I can to get better, so that you can come home. But you should take advantage of everything while you are there, Go outside! Become better with your languages. You have a gift for them, You know. Now is where I say goodbye, my darling.

Your papa,

Feliciano Vargas

Lia read and re-read that letter, comforting herself. She could imagine her papa smiling at her, and telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Laying down on top her covers, she listened to the soothing music and said, "Ti amo, papa. Grazi." Before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: January 14, 1944

"Alright, this is the G chord, now play G, Dm, Em, then C in a row." Spain instructed, showing her how to do the fingering on the instrument.

Lia started playing the chords, having trouble at first, needing to pause in between each chord. Eventually, after repeating it many times and some misplaced fingers, Lia was able to play it smoother if only a little bit.

Their playing however was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Spain asked himself, standing up. "Go to your room, Lia. It's getting late anyway, and you already had supper."

Putting the guitar away, they walked out of the living room and went to the front door. Lia walked up the stairs and into her room, leaving the door open, curious as of who it was.

"Ah! Francis! It's great to see you again, mi amigo!" she heard from the door.

Francis? Could it be the person she saw in the photographs in the really cool room? She heard mumbles and closed her door, leaving it open just enough so she could see. First, she saw Spain, who faced away from her, then she saw France. He started looking around at the empty walls.

"Oh, mon ami, you are desperate need of decor in your hallways." Then their eyes met. Lia's eyes widened and she hurriedly and quietly shut the door. "Antonio? Is there a little girl living in the room?" He asked, his voice melodic and curious. Lia held her breath.

"Well, ah- " Spain started and noticed his friend going toward Lia's room, "I am just, um- watching her for the time being. She is really shy. It's best to leave her alone." Lia let out her breath, relieved.

~Austria, Hungary, and Warren~

The sound of a piano being played by Austria filled the house. Hungary was sitting down behind him, listening to the beautiful music being played by her husband, holding her three year old son on her lap.

Warren Sandor Edelstein, born on September 18, 1940, was a very respectful boy. Always quiet, listening to what was being told of him. However, he could be quite the trouble maker if you take your eyes off him for longer than a couple minutes.

Warren decided that he was bored sitting on the lap of his anya and slid down, walking over to where his vati was playing the piano. Holding up his hands, he silently plead for his vati to pick him up and sit him on the bench.

One thing different about warren, was that he has not yet said his first word or any vocal sounds a year and a half after he was supposed to. Hungary and Austria feared and worried that their son may be mute and never speak. They would love him no less if he was, but it would make communication difficult for him. The three of them were all currently learning German sign language, just in case.

Warren watched his vati as his fingers flew across the piano keys creating such a beautiful song. he loved listening to the music made by his vati. Warren gave a sudden surprise to his parents, pounding his fists onto the keyboard of the piano, playing his own little song.

Austria stopped playing, smiling down upon his son, listening to the ciaos. Once Warren stopped, Austria brought him into a hug.

"It was beautiful warren, I'm sure that someday you will become a great composer." Austria told his son, earning a great big smile from him.

~Prussia~

Wounded everywhere. It hurt so much. It hurt to move, it even hurt to breathe. All the people who were suffering. Gassed. Whipped. Tortured, and shot. He felt it all, but it was absolutely terrible visiting the Majdanek concentration camp. He saw the people that suffered through the pain and terrible things that Prussia felt, but in the comfort of his own home.

He walked into barn house after house, giving everyone he could a small bite of bread to eat, unknowingly to the guards and officers. He was in one barn, handing the food off to all those who came up to him, crying for help.

Looking around, he saw one figure who did not come up to him. He was skinny had muscle still left on him. His hair was messy, yet blonde. A color that he had not seen very often upon someones head since arriving to camp, excluding the guards.

Prussia walked up to him, holding out a piece of bread to the man. "Excuse me sir, I understand this may be difficult, but take some bread, and I have some water with me as well." He expected a lot of things for when the man lifted his head. Pain, hunger, curiosity, defeat, and even fear. What he did not expect however, was to see the blue eyes of his brother.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the deep voice, currently raspy from thirst, say, "Bruder? Gilbert? Is that you?"

"Ludwig!" He said through a relieved sigh, barely audible to anyone around him. So many different emotions going through him. Relief, hope, and love filled his veins. he was so glad that this was the camp, of all the camps in Germany, that he decided to visit. That he came to this one.

Prussia hugged his younger brother, awesome tears falling from his awesome eyes. When Prussia let his bruder go, he realized how weak he had become. "Eat this, Ludwig, it will give you strength. Little bits at a time. There you go. Now have some water."

Prussia nursed his brother until all his bread and water was gone, using some of the water to clean his wounds, careful not to waste a single drop. Soon, it was time for him to leave, and the sun was going down. Giving one last hug to Germany, he whispered in his ear, "Just a couple more months, bruder. The Russian's are coming. Ich Liebe Dich."

Then the Awesome Prussia left, not knowing just how many lives he may have saved with just some bread and water. He just became that much more Awesome.


	15. Chapter 15: March 8, 1944

~Spain~

Spain stood in the kitchen making lunch thinking about everything that was happening. Lia staying in Roma's old room and using it as her own, the war, and how Lia was. "I should go check on her," Spain told himself, "I can leave this here to cook in the meantime."

He walked un the stairs and past the Bad Touch Trio room, heading straight to Lia's room. He heard a lullaby playing. Knocking, he said, "Rosa, Puedo venir?" (rose, may I come it?) he asked receiving a 'si' after the music stopped.

Spain opened to door to see Lia sitting on the bed, holding a Jewelry box with a blank stare on her face.

"Hola, Tio" She spoke, her fluency in Spanish had improved greatly since she started living with Tio Antonio is Spain. She had asked him in early February to Speak only in Spanish to her while holding normal conversations in order to improve. (But I will put it in as English.)

"How is it going in here? You know you can come out, right? You don't need to stay in here." he said, receiving a nod. "What are you doing in here that requires such isolation?"

"Just thinking about the war, and..." Lia paused, wiping a stray tear away, "About papa... Zio, and... Vati..." She said very quietly. "There is so much going on in the world, we are all just hurting each other, only for power. Why can't everyone just get along?" She spilled, her tears coming down faster.

Spain sat next to her, tilting her head to face him, whipping the tears away. "Rose? There is a lot going on in the World right now, but I promise that the world is a beautiful and amazing place. Soon enough, once the war is over, you will see for yourself.

"Gracias, Tio Antonio. I hope you're right." she said, giving him a hug.

"How about you come help me fix lunch. You can show me all the English you know! You've been working really hard on Spanish and I think it would be good to work on a different language. Besides, a know a few words myself!"

Lia sighed, switching to English, "Alright, let's go make food."

~In Italy with Romano~

The house seemed very empty since Lia left. When he was actually home that is. Recently, due to the Axis Powers Alliance, there had been a lot of meeting, and all his spare time had been taken up by taking care of Veneziano (North Italy). If only he hadn't gotten sick from the worry for the German. The first couple of months he would cry, cry, and cry. Eventually started throwing up and really bad headaches. He lost some of his motivation to carry on. Romano would never admit it, but he was worried for his fratello and hoped that the Potato bastard would hurry up and get out of the camp before worse happens.

With Spain watching over Lia, it took away some of the stress that had been building up inside of him, as he knew the Spaniard would take care of her well enough. Romano had made it a point to not make Lia do all of the chores like he did to Romano, because he knew Lia would work herself to death trying to make the house spotless.

Veneziano, however, was constantly asking about her, looking more and more sick when Romano told him that he didn't know. It's understandable, with him being her parent and all, but really! She was perfectly safe and out of the War's reach. Romano guessed that he would only understand when and if he ever had a child on his own. But Veneziano needed to get better. Italy can't go on without the both of them.

Romano went into his brothers room, a bowl of pasta in his hands, "Hey Feli." he greeted, closing the door behind him.

"Ciao, Lovino..." came a weak voice, followed by a cough. Veneziano Italy was laying in his bed, curled up into a ball on his side, hugging one of Lia's blankets. Just looking at him not being his usual annoying, over the top happy, self was enough to make anyone feel his depression.

"I brought you some pasta, you better eat it." Romano said, only to receive a shake of the head signaling 'no'. "Come on, you need to eat! You refused breakfast and that's not healthy! The sooner you get better, the sooner Lia will come home."

When Veneziano heard his daughter's name, he sat up and looked his brother in the eye. "If I promise to eat and keep eating, will la mia bella rosa at least be able to visit?" (My beautiful rose).

Romano looked at his younger brother, trying to detect any lie that might have been made during that commitment. Finding none he gave in. "Fine, I'll call the tomato bastard to come over a couple of days, but you have to eat! Not only today, either! At least three times everyday. I hate to admit it, but I'm worried for you, Veneziano! No more of this once a day thing, okay?"

Veneziano nodded, looking at least a little happier than before, "Si, grazi Fratello!" He said.

"Good," Romano stated in approval, leaving the bowl of pasta with his brother and exiting the room only when Italy put the first bite in his mouth. Now, all he needed to do was call Spain...

~Rosalia Griselda Vargas-Beilschmidt~

Lia sat with Tio Spain at the table in the dining room, having a conversation in very broken English over their meal about random things such as favorite things, colors, and currently foods.

"What is tu favorite salsa of pasta?" Spain attempted, switching some words with Spanish.

"Tio, it's 'What is your favorite pasta sauce'. Try again." Lia corrected him.

"Ah ... la gramática es tan diferente!" (The grammar is so different!) Spain sighed with hints of both frustration in his voice and amusement in his eyes. "What is your favorite pasta sauce?"

"I like salsa di noci, a sauce with walnuts, cream, Pecorino romano cheese and fresh herbs, tossed with penette regate pasta."

"Tu gustas salsa di noci? ¡Tendré que hacerte algo!" (You like salsa di noci? I'll have to make you some!) he said, speaking in his own language again, not to long before the phone rang. "Un momento, Lia." (One moment, Lia)

"Hola?" Spain answered, excusing himself from the table. "Ah! Italy! Sure! Muy Bien! When would be a good time? Alright! Understood, thanks Roma! Ciao, Te amo!" Was what Lia heard of the conversation before Tio Spain came and sat back down.

"Zio Romano just called. In a couple of days, your papa should be getting better. You're going to visit to see if he can take care of you again, is that alright?"

"Alright!? I'm excited already! Oh, thank you, Tio! Gracias! Grazi! Danke! What every language you speak! Gracias!"

A/N: Fun fact, my Spanish teacher, who went to both Spain and Italy and speaks the languages fluently told me and the rest of the class that Ciao means Goodbye in Spanish just like Italian and if you say Adios then you're saying "Goodbye forever". Also, most of this Spanish is from my memory, so if it is wrong (besides accents, I'm having trouble adding them in depending on where I am typing) then please tell me so I can fix it, Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16: March 13, 1944

Lia rushed down the stairs with her bag of stuff ready to go. Everything that she brought with her to Spain was packed in the bag. Tio Spain had instructed her to pack for only a few days, but secretly, Lia hoped that she wouldn't have to come live in his house for any longer. She missed her papa too much. Taking her beg, Spain put it in the trunk of his car, Lia getting into the passenger seat quickly.

Lia still didn't like the outside world very much. The people in it hurt her, imprisoned her vati and made papa sick. All Lia wanted right now was to live in her home in Italy with both her parents, Zio, and maybe even Spain, safe and knowing that nothing bad was going to happen.

Absentmindedly, Lia was turning her blue music box in her hands while thinking. This had become a habit to her. To hold what was given to her by her papa and vati while she was thinking about them.

"Alright, off to Italy!" Spain exclaimed, starting the car. Tio Spain and the other countries were, in a way, lucky. They had other people that were like them. They had the same jobs, and they all knew the other countries. Lia wondered if there were people like her in the world. Offspring of the countries, but are neither countries nor human? Were there people in the same position as her, not being allowed to know or be known? Lia decided to voice her concern to her Tio.

"Tio Antonio, do you suppose there are other people like me? Children of the countries but not one themselves?"

"I'm sure there are, and they are probably in a similar situation as you. Not able to reveal their existence due to wars and fear. Lia, you do know why you're not allowed to be known by other countries and humans in Italy and Germany, don't you?" Spain said, asking his question when he took a turn on the road. Receiving a shake of the head from Lia, signaling 'no'. "Well, not everyone has two papas. Most, in fact, almost all of the people living in this world have only one. The other is a chica, like you, instead. Only older."

"Wow, I couldn't imagine papa being a girl... What are the girl papas called, Tio?"

"Well, it is mamma." he informed her. (mamma in Italian, Mama with an accent on the second 'a' in Spanish.)

"Will I ever be a... mamma?" Lia asked innocently.

"I don't see why not, but you need to remember. Until the day where homosexual relationships are acceptable, you cannot tell human's of the gender of your parents. Now a days... It can get you..." Spain trailed off. "I've said too much again, typical me. Sorry Lia." Spain laughed awkwardly.

"What would happen Tio..?" Lia pleaded, curious to know.

Spain's face dropped it's smile, "It can get you... killed... But don't worry about it! I have a feeling that those days will be over soon."

Lia nodded, taking in all the information. She thought it was normal to have two male parents, but she just learned that most thought it to be wrong.

"Is that why vati is in a camp and papa is so worried that he got sick?" Lia asked. She received no answer.

The trip was silent for the majority of the ride after that, up until they reached the Italy household, when Lia spoke again. "I hope papa is doing better!" Lia was both excited and nervous too. Would here papa want her to stay? Would she have to go back to Spain? Lia didn't want that. It was great to be able to be around and get to know her Tio a little more, but she wanted to stay with papa. Hopefully Vati would come live with them soon and they can be a happy family, without the war or anything to keep them apart.

"I'm sure he is better than when we last saw him. Now, let's go see papa and Zio Lovino, hm?" Spain said, a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Tio Antonio." Lia and Spain exited the car and walked up the steps to the front door. Taking a deep breath, Lia knocked on the door. Inside she heard stumbling and it wounded as if someone had fallen but got back up. The door opened and Lia was instantly hugged, the compact nearly knocking the air out of her.

"Lia! You're here! Oh, I've missed you so much! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Italy, speaking rapid Italian was the happiest he had been in almost a year, and it was obvious.

"Ciao, papa. I'm home!" Lia smiled, hugging back.

~Time skip~

Lia and Italy were witting on the couch, Italy holding his baby on his lap. He absolutely refused to let go of his daughter, despite how many times she had asked. "I'm so glad you're home Lia. I want you to stay here with papa. Is that alright?" North Italy asked her.

"Si! Please let me stay papa! I don't want to go back to Spain..." Lia asked her papa, feeling a little selfish, but sometimes you need to be selfish. "I want to be able to help you get better and be here when Vati comes home."

"You didn't like it in Spain with Antonio?" Italy asked, confused as of to why. Lia, however, didn't want to admit that after her first time outside she didn't go outside again. The memory of her first human encounter fresh on her mind. She stayed inside, studying language, learning guitar, and over thinking while listening to her music box.

"I liked it well enough, it was a beautiful place, and it was fun being around Tio Antonio, but I missed home and you. And Zio Lovino of course."

"How old are you again?" Papa Italy asked.

"I'm 10."

"I think you're plenty old enough to learn to take care of things, don't you think?" Looks like he was being a little selfish as well.

Lia nodded eagerly, "I can learn to cook like you and clean what needs to be cleaned! I can help you feel better."

"I feel better already, knowing my daughter is safe and home. Maybe you wouldn't need to take care of me. Ve~" He giggled, messing up Lia's hair. Lia quickly hugged him once again.

Outside the door, Spain and Romano were listening, "Looks like he's doing better with Lia around again." Spain said, an arm around his lover.

"Seems so. Good thing you didn't screw up watching over her." Romano replied.

"Aw... don't be so mean Lovi! I can take care of children just fine. Don't you believe me?" Spain said with a pout.

Romano shook his head. "You'll have to prove it, tomato-bastard." Romano took a hold of Spain's shirt, placing a short, harsh kiss on his lips. After that, it took a moment for him to regain himself.

"How exactly do I do that?" Spain asked, "Also, when can I start?"

"Once the war is over, but if you didn't understand than I am not going to explain it to you, bastard."

"Are you suggesting you want a... child?" Spain asked curiously, a hint of red on his cheeks with that goofy smile of his.

"What do you think? You figure it out."

"Aww, Lovi~ You're face is like a tomato!" Spain hugged him from behind causing Romano to lose balance for a moment.

"sh-Shut up, bastard!" Romano only blushed more.


	17. Chapter 17: July 24, 1944

Events in History: June 6, 1944- D-day, Allied landings in Normandy on the coast of Northern France. July 24, 1944- Russian troops liberated their first concentration camp at Majdanek where over 360,000 had been murdered.

~With Russia in Germany~

Everything was absolute chaos. The Russian army getting as many people out of the camp as they could. Gun shots, shouts, cries, and screams were heard all around him. Ivan had left Yao at home, insisting that he not try to help due to his recent dilemma of being sick in the mornings, telling him to get well. Russia almost regretted this, but at the same time didn't. All he wanted to do in the midst of this mayhem was hold his little sunflower.

Among all the people who were escaping the camp, one stood out more than the rest. A tall man with blond hair who was helping everyone he could to get out. Russia walked up to him, the man looking more and more familiar as he got closer. He tapped him on the shoulder, "Sir, I appreciate your help young man, but you need to get out yourself, da?"

The blond turned around, his blue eyes connecting with Russia's, "Ivan, I can't escape until my citizens escape first. You should know what I mean."

Realisation reached Russia, "Ludwig? You were sent here? That does explain your absence, da?" He received only a nod in return.

Russia took a good look at Germany. His clothing was ripped and dirty, his hair was unkempt. He had a few scars over his face that were covered in dirt, grime, and blood. Seeing him, Russia realised how important it was that he was taken out of the camp. Germany needed to heal, or his country wouldn't.

Russia spoke once again to Germany, "Ludwig, you need to get out, da? If something happens to you, your country will fall." Germany refused, "Than I am left with no choice, da?" Russia picked up the nation, swinging him over his shoulder.

"Put me down Ivan!" Germany shouted, struggling to remove the Russian's hold on him but was too weak to do so, causing him to pass out from exhaustion. As soon as Russia got out of the camp, he ordered on of his soldiers to drive Germany to Italy.

~The Italian household~

It was decided that Lia would, once again, stay in Italy with here papa and Zio. Lia had forced herself to mature a little over the past couple months, cleaning the house and learning to cook from her papa refusing any help from her papa despite him feeling better. She just told him to focus on his country and paperwork.

Lia was currently looking through a recipe book to decide what dish she was going to make for dinner with papa next to her. Romano was sitting at his work dest by the front door.

There was a sudden knock that echoed through the house, followed by the sound of Romano's chair moving as to open the door. Not expecting much, he opened the door and gasped. He was shocked to see Germany at the door leaning against the wall as to keep himself standing.

Unable to speak or make any noise at all, Germany spoke first, his voice gravely and broken. "Hello Lovino, it's good to see you again. Are Feliciano and Lia home?"

Romano nodded, still shocked, and moved aside, pointing toward the living room.

"Danke," Germany thanked him and made his slow walk to the room. When Italy saw his husband, he just stared for a moment, taking in what was in front of him. When he realised who it was and that he was actually there, tears started coming down his face. Italy almost knocked him down, hugging him saying little things like, "You're here" "I missed you" "ti amo" "you're alive" and "Finally" repetitively. Lia was now standing by her chair, her eyes wide, not knowing how to react.

Germany motioned for his daughter to join their embrace, tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. Slowly, Lia walked up to her parents, merging into their arms. Minutes or hours passed, no one really knows, but when they loosened their embrace on one another, Germany and Italy kissed. A long and sweet kiss. Lia, seeing this happen, exited the room looking for her Zio Romano. Still not being able to react.

Italy cupped his husbands face in his hands, Germany's arms around his waist. When they broke their kiss, they touched their foreheads together, breathing in the same air.

"Looks like we scared Lia away..." Germany said, a bit of humor present in his voice, causing Italy to chuckle.

"It seems so..." Italy paused, "How did you get out of the camp?"

"Russia..."

"What?" Italy responded, slightly shocked.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you.

~time skip~

It was decided that Germany was staying in Italy, since he could not go back to Germany currently. Germany and Italy were sharing a bed and Lia slept with her Zio. She was in her Pajamas, tucked under the covers while facing the ceiling with her uncle's back toward her.

Lia's mind was filled with mixed feelings. She wondered why her vater was beaten up by his own people. Why did they take him away from her and Papa? Why was life so hard?

Lia fell asleep like that, too shy to ask her Zio anything. She convinced herself that all her questions were going to be answered in due time.

~Germany and Italy~

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, did I hurt you?" Italy freaked out for a moment, hearing Germany's groan.

"No, not really"

"Oh, I did, didn't I?"

"Feliciano, calm down... It's just a cut."

"But it looks like it really hurts!"

Germany was laying on his husbands bed face down and topless, while Feliciano helped him dress his wounds after many cuts and bruises revealed themselves, causing Italy to panic. However, none of them seemed to be infected, much to his relief.

Germany reached his hands out, touching Italy's face and looking into his eyes when Italy finished with the bandages. "I'm so glad I got to see you again."

Italy put his hand on Germany's, closing his eyes and letting a tear slip out, "Me too, Ludwig."

"Tell me about what has happened with you and Lia?" Germany asked, dropping his hands and having the Italian cuddle into his side comfortable.

"Well..." Italy started, "When I got your letter, something happened to me and I got really sick. Romano had to take care of me and work, and he sent Lia to live with Big Brother Spain..." Italy paused, Germany's eyebrows knit together with mixed emotions, "My sickness only got worse, so eventually, about 4 months ago, Romano had Spain bring Lia back and she stayed here ever since. I shaped up and got better in time for you to come home."

Germany nodded, taking it all in, "I'm glad you're doing better." He finally said, kissing Italy's head.

"I'm just glad you're home."


	18. Chapter 18: August 2, 1944

~In Prussia's room~

"I'm not lying, mein bruder is out of the camp!" Prussia danced in his seat on his bed as he held his phone* to his ear while talking with Canada, "Oh, Birdie, I'm so happy!" Awesome tears of joy fell from his awesome eyes.

"I believe you, that's great! Ivan actually told us about it." Came a quiet voice from the speaker. "How did you find out?"

"Ivan visited me and told me that he liberated the Majdanek concentration camp where West was being held and sent him to Italy!"

"That's wonderful, Gil! It really is."

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie. Hopefully this will all be over soon, and the awesome me can visit you again. I seriously hope Hitler kills himself."

"Gil! That's not nice, even if he is a bad person."

"Hey, I'm not lying, I really do." he paused for a moment, "I know that you secretly wish the same."

A sigh was heard from Canada, "Fine, you're not wrong..."

"Kesesese, you know it, liebe." Prussia heard a sound from upstairs, causing Prussia to be suspicious, "Birdie? I'll have to call you back... I think someone broke it..." and before he could hear what Canada had to say, he hung up. Getting off his bed, he walked the stairs and out of his brothers basement, only to find Nazi's searching his house.

"Hey, jemand kam aus dem Keller!"(Hey, someone just came out of the basement!) said a deep German voice.

"Ist es Ludwig Beilschmidt?" (Is it) another said.

Prussia was shocked, but also not really. Of course he wasn't his brother! "Excuse me, I am the most awesome one, Gilbert. Why are you looking for mein bruder? He was taken away summer of last year." he faked innocence, pretending not to know anything, "Get out of mein house!"

"Sir, as a German, you are required to-" the low voiced Nazi started, getting cut off.

"I am Prussia! I am offended! I have awesome Prussian blood in my veins. I-" It was Prussia's turn to get cut off.

"I don't care. You are in Germany and speaking German, so to us you are German. I demand you come with us." the Nazi grabbed Prussia's arm, only to get thrown against a wall. Prussia ran back down the stairs, grabbing hold of his phone and woke a sleeping Gilbird, putting in his shirt pocket, his phone in his pants pocket. Hearing footsteps coming closer to his room, he grabbed his gun but not intending to use it unless that was needed.

Slipping it in his belt, he took a breath, opening the door he pushed and shoved his was through the soldiers. He slowly got to the door and ran for freedom dispite the yells of Nozis from behind him. He ran for his country as fast a he could. Adrenaline bursting in him, he out ran the Nazis who apparently weren't smart enough to have a car with them. He was almost there, but then realised that he was running toward Austria and it was too late to turn around. He didn't want to get caught.

~At Austria's house~

Prussia collapsed at the doorstep. His energy now gone after running, hitchhiking, and more running. He felt dizzy, thirsty, and hungry. He managed to raise his fist, and knock on the door. The door was opened by Hungary who looked around and only looked down where her son, Warren, tugged on her skirt and saw none other than Prussia.

"Guten tag, Hungary, nice to see you again."

Hungary brought him inside with ease and set him down on the couch with a glass of water, asking his questions about how he got there and why. Once she knew everything she needed to about him, the Nazi and Germany, she did some explaining of her own.

"This is Warren Sandor Edelstein." She introduced Prussia to the child who was now on her lap, "He is Austria and My son. He cannot speak, but he understands German and Hungarian well enough." The three year old waved, signing, "Nice to meet you" in German Sign language. At least, that's what Prussia got out of it.

Prussia nodded in somewhat understanding, "Where is Austria?" he asked.

"Out shopping" She replied with a shrug, "I thought you were him when you knocked, that he had finished a lot faster than normal."

Prussia let out a chuckle, "Sorry, It's just the awesome me." Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll go get it," Hungary said, standing up and walking to the door. Talking and happiness were heard by the Prussian. It reminded him of his need to call Canada. After all, he must be worried after how they ended their call. Maybe he could somehow go there and stay with him until the war ended, instead of having to deal with Austria's non-awesomeness.

He felt a poke on his side, breaking him out of his thought. He looked as if he was three years old, and he definitely was Hungary's son. The only thing signifying his relation to Austria was that he had a small curl however it was on the left side of his head instead of like on Austria's hairline and his clothing. Warren pointed at Prussia's lap with a questioning look in his eyes.

"You want to sit on the awesome me's lap? Alright." Prussia sat up on the couch from his laying position and picked up the boy, sitting him down. Warren curiously raised his hands, reaching out for his eyes and pale hair and skin tone. Suddeding to touch his face, Warren looked up with a curious wonder at the albino. Prussia laughed as the little hands held onto his hair.

"Having fun, Prussia?" a familiar voice said, his voice void of emotion. Prussia looked over his shoulder seeing Austria come in. Hungary coming in behind him. Austria raised an eyebrow at him with a look that almost said 'seriously?' out loud.

"Ah... Guten tag Rodrich, nice to see you again?" Prussia said, unsure of what Austria would say to him. Austria pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes tightly while trying to maintain his elegant and petty act. He was apparently holding his breath, because he let out a deep sigh.

"I will allow you to stay until you can get someone to take you. Don't count on it for the next time, Gilbert. And do it quickly." Austria said, almost as if he knew he would regret it. He picked up his son and headed to the piano room.

Hungary walked up to Prussia, not bothering to take a seat, "You're welcome. I explained so you didn't have to." she stated, a smug look on her face.

Prussia laughed, "Thank you, no wonder he was so lenient toward me." Once again he remembered the phone in his pocket. "Excuse me, but I have some phone calls to make."

(A/N):*The phone that pairs with One he gave to Canada for christmas in 1934 so they could talk in private.

Yes, Prussia is going to Canada. No, he is not giving up on his people. This represents many people fleeing their countries to go to the (North) Americas and other countries. So, just like their people, Germany and Prussia have left their country for the time being.


	19. Chapter 19: October, 31 1944

Events in History: October 28- Last transport of Jews to be gassed, 2000 from Theresienstadt, arrives at Auschwitz. October 30- Last use of gas chambers in Auschwitz.

~With China~

Something was wrong with him. There had to be. For the past couple months he had felt terrible. It used to be vomiting and now his mood is going haywire. Happy one moment, sad another, then out of nowhere will be the horniest person alive. He never knew what was next. He kept having these awful cravings of gross food combinations and included Russian meals into the cravings. Not only that, but he was now bigger around the middle. If China wasn't a male, he would have thought he had gotten pregnant. That can't be it, right? He is a man! The waist growth is obviously from all the food. He hoped that is the case. All the symptoms however... they threw him off guard.

China was lying on his bed, reading a book due to Russia telling him to rest after eating almost everything in the kitchen. He was looking up any reason he could find to explain his illness. Nothing in his medical book would fit all his symptoms except for pregnancy. He then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Thinking it would go away as it normally had, he continued reading. He only found it getting worse to the point where he called for Russia.

Russia came running in the room to find China curled up in his own little ball, clutching his stomach and tears of pain covering his face.

"Yao-Yao! What is wrong? What do I do?" Russia asked, panic written all over his face.

Through grinding teeth, China just barely spoke out,"Aiyaa, Get the country doctor." Added with a yell of "HURRY-ARU" China then blacked out.

China woke up to see his sheets covering him. Looking around his room he saw Russia and another man next to the door, talking. He cleared his throat, earning their attention. Ivan walked over quickly, saying things like, "Thank goodness you're awake," and "how are you feeling?" The doctor, however, made his way to the bedside slowly, eventually quieting the nation.

The doctor spoke, "China, with all due respect, do you know what just happened?" China shook his head 'no', "You had just given birth to a child."

China didn't know how to react or feel. He had half expected it, but now, only one thing occupied his mind, "Where is my child-aru." a frightening aura surrounding him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot hand him over to you at the current time. He was born four months early and is vary small and weak. My nurse is taking care of him now."

China stared him down, eventually giving in, "Fine, but how is this possible-aru? I am a MAN."

The doctor shrugged, "We have yet to find that out and cannot do anything to find out due to the current world war. However, you are not the first. Sweden and Finland gave birth to a daughter in May of 1935 and before that I confirmed the pregnancy of Northern Italy in August of 1933-"

The doctor was cut off due to being held against a wall by Russia, "You mean the axis have offspring? And we never noticed? And that child is..." he counted on his fingers, "Eleven? We could have used this to our advantage!" Russia had now let go of the doctor who crept off, slowly out the door.

"Ivan! Calm down-aru!" China said, harshly. "That was probably why Germany hid it and we haven't seen Italy since the meeting in spring of 1933! They don't want the enemy to use him against them!"

Russia took a breath, "You're right, Yao. Looks like you have already started thinking like a mother, da?" Russia teased, sitting on the bedside next to China, "It makes you cute."

China blushed, almost as red as his flag, stuttering his next sentence, "I guess you're right-aru."


	20. Chapter 20: January 17, 1945

Events in History: As Allied troops advance, Nazis conduct death marches of camp inmates away from outlying areas. January 6- Russian's liberate Budapest, freeing 80,000.

~Lia~

It's been half a year since Vati had come home, bloody and bruised, and Lia had grown to know that man who was her vater. He was very strict, orderly, and kept the house too clean for Lia to help at all. He was still kind underneath all the muscle though. He would engage in conversation with her as best as he could, keeping it on topics she enjoyed such as cooking, art, and languages. The more she hung out with her vater the more and more she hated the man who took him away from her and papa, Adolf Hitler. All she wanted now on that matter was to punch him hard in the face.

Every so often, Lia would find her vati crying silently in a room with papa speaking comforting things to him and singing his Italian lullabies that he would sing to her whenever she was down.

More often than not, Lia would find herself feeling... the need to be alone. She had gotten her own room, which was great, but she didn't feel she could relate as well to her parents or uncles when they were countries while she was a... connection. If only there were people more like her.

~New character POV~

A nine year old girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes moved her side bangs out of her eyes once again. She was covered from head to toe in fluffy white snow as she walked back into her house. It was humble and broken, but it was cozy and it was home. The smell of dinner cooking causing her mouth to water.

"I'm home!" She announces, he voice beautiful and melodic yet alto. She took off her coat and boots, putting them away in their respective places.

"Welcome back, Asta!" said a voice laced with a Finnish Accent, "Can you come help me finish dinner?"

"Yes äiti!" she called him 'mom' knowing how much it annoyed her isä (Finnish: dad).

Giggling at the teasing glare she got when she entered the kitchen, she got told off in too much of a playful manner to be taken seriously. "Asta Rebekka Oxenstierna, you know that I am a man and therefore I am an isä, not an äiti."

"Do I know that?" she smirked playfully as she chopped up some vegetables, "If I recall correctly, you are the one who birthed me, not pappa."

There was a moment of silence, and then a sigh of defeat. "I still don't know how that works." Finland said, shaking his head.

"Me neither." a very deep a heavy accented voice sounded.

"Su-san! You're home!" The two nordics huffed each other as if they hadn't seen each other just a couple hours ago.

Asta smiled seeing the fuzzy red string connecting her parents pinky fingers. You see, ever since she can remember, she has been colorblind. Not red-green, yellow-purple or anything like that. She cannot see color. At all. Everything is black and white except for a certain red string that connects one to another's soulmate. The only problem is, her eyesight is absolutely terrible and only gets worse as she gets older, requiring prescription lenses. She doesn't wear glasses as the glass stops her from seeing the strings but wears contacts as they only blur the string instead of blocking it out completely. She was so glad that the glass contact lenses invented in 1887 are not the only option and plastic ones were created in 1938.

Norway told her that his troll friends found that she is the personification of Love. It's easy to see why. She ships everything, even if she doesn't know the people. A whole wall of her room is devoted to her shipping. Not to mention the strings we have previously discussed.

Asta turned her back to her parents, continuing the job her isä had left hanging while greeting her pappa. Her parents voices turned to hushed tones as they walked into the next room. Curious, Asta stopped what she was doing and listened intently, attempting to catch a glimpse of what they were saying.

"-is slowly calming down, he is going to lose power soon... at least I hope." She heard Finland say, almost eagerly.

"mhm." Sweden replied, "America will probably finish him off. He always does."

"Yeah... I just hope this is soon going to all be over."

Asta smiled, continuing the meal preparation. This wasn't the first time she had eavesdropped, so she knew most things about the war and how it's been going down. Probably too much than what was needed.


	21. Chapter 21: April 15, 1945

Lia, Italy, and Romano were sitting in the main room doing their own thing, Comfortable silence surrounded them. Lia and Romano were reading while Italy was sketching on his Notepad. Germany was cleaning the kitchen for the third time this morning.

The silence was disturbed by a hard knock on the door. Everyone stiffened. That's not how Spain knocks... so who...

Germany, Italy, and Lia all hid in another room while Romano went to the door just as they needed too, waiting for the sign to either hide better or come out.

Listening carefully, they heard a deeper voice that came from the front door. Romano's voice called out, "You ca come out Feliciano, Ludwig." he left out Lia.

"Stay where you are, Lia," Germany said quietly, "Something is up."

Germany and Italy left their daughter hidden, Italy smiling warmly at her beforehand.

"Oh! Russia! Ciao! What are you here for?~" The northern Italian asked.

Russia? Lia remembered hearing that before... but where?

"Thank you once again for saving me and my people from the Majdanek camp, I will be forever grateful." Germany thanked.

Oh! That's where she heard it from. He saved Vati!

"You're welcome, but I come bearing news. The Allies have taken Hitler into our own hands to determine his fate. Me, Yao, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and there's one more I believe... oh well."

A whisper came from behind him. "I'm Canada..." he sighed, "It's good to see you Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino."

"Oh, nice to see you too, America!" Italy stated cheerfully.

Didn't he say his name was Canada? This confused Lia.

"Anyway, on with the news please." Germany urged.

"Ah, yes, the Allies want to know if you all would like to see Hitler and give him your final words for him?" Russia asked.

"Si! Si! Si!" Lia couldn't help herself. This was her chance to tell him what she thought of him.

"Lia?!" Romano said, surprised at her confident and risky action. She must have really wanted to see Hitler is she revealed herself to Russia and disobeyed her parents. She never was one to ask for things that would benefit herself.

"Oh, so this is your little one, da?" Russia questioned, remembering what the doctor revealed about them having a child.

Italy, Germany, and Romano all looked at Russia with confused and suspicious looks on their faces. Italy was the first to recover, anger evident on his face.

"How did you know about Rosalia?" he demanded. "We have only introduced her to..." he counted on his finger, "6 countries!"

Russia held a straight yet amused face as he was yelled at by the very much smaller nation. "The country doctor told me and china accidentally when explaining the Yao was not the only man who had gotten pregnant before."

Italy was confused for a moment then realised, "Oh... I did go to the country doctor during my first month..."

Lioa who was now the one to be confused, said something she felt was needed at that moment, "Congratulations on your child, sir. Can I meet them sometime?" She wanted to meet them. Maybe they are like her?

"Lia..." Germany said, his voice cautious.

"Da, you can. But now we need to get everyone to Germany, da?" He said, crouching down to her height.

"Mister Canada is coming too, right?" Lia asked innocently. He seemed nice and she didn't want him to be forgotten. At being remembered, Canada seened to glow he looked so happy.

"Of course you can bring your imaginary friends. Now let's go."

Russia started walking out of the house. Lia pushed her parents and zio to get them walking outside. She grabbed Canada's hand with a bright smile on her face. "I don't know this this 'America' or 'Imaginary friend' are, but I know you're Canada. So come on!"

Eventually they were all in their cars. The Axis following the Allies into Germany.

~Time skip~

They stopped at a building that was almost like nothing else around it due to culture and architecture difference. It was not very Germanic at all. Getting out of their cars, the six of them went up to the door. Lia, hiding behind Italy due to the abnormalities of being outside and in another country.

"It'll be okay, Lia. We'll keep you safe. But even he hadn't been outside for so long, and it was obvious.

"State who you are and what your purpose is." someone said, with a very strong English accent, through the door causing a frightened 've' to exit Italy's mouth.

"It is me, Ivan Braginski with Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and... what's your name?" he asked Lia.

"Rosalia Vargas-Beilschmidt!" Lia said proudly.

"Did you get that? We are here to see the mustache man." The Russia rolled his eyes as he said 'mustache man'. "Alfred and his stupid code names..." he sighed.

"Come on in, dudes!" A very tall and blonde man with glasses opened the door. Another blond wearing green with huge eyebrows stood there next to him.

They all walked into the building, Lia exploring everything she could with her eyes. It was also strange to be hearing so much flawless English in the conversation, mostly from the eyebrowed one. The other one's concept of it was slightly different than her studies. She felt self conscious at them looking at her every so often, speaking random things. She grew anxious that it was about her, panic rising inside her. Italy noticed.

"It's okay, Lia. Everything will be fine." Italy spoke in the wonderful language of Italian. Just hearing it comforted her.

They reached the end of the hall, entering a door to the right of them. The room consisted of couches, chair, and two more people. One had a black hair in a ponytail and held a baby in his arms. Or were they a girl? It was hard to tell. The other however, Lia gasped slightly. It was the man with long hair who visited while she lived with Spain!

"Go ahead and take a seat." the eyebrowed one said, gesturing to a couch and chairs. We all sat. Russia, Canada, Eyebrows, glasses, woman/man with baby, and Spain's friend on one side of the room while Lia, Papa, vati, and zio sat on the other.

"My, my. Who do we have here? Quite a beautiful young Rose. What's your name?" Spain's friend asked.

"Stay away from my daughter, Francis." Germany warned, before Lia could answer him.

"Dude, you have a daughter? That's so cool! And you never told us? Man, I never would have guessed." Glasses man that looked like Canada said in is weird English.

Francis and Eyebrows seemed surprised as well. "You hid her well, Ludwig. But why keep her hidden?" Eyebrows asked. Lia saw this as an opportunity to put her English to the test.

"I was hidden with my papa because it is not deemed as righteous to cati's boss that two men be together and have a kid. I would have only been used against vati and papa by his boss and the Allied forces to get what they want."  
Everything was quiet, understanding coming from all the nations before them.

"Good job." Her papa complimented her quietly in Italian.

"Well, she speaks English. That's good-aru." man/woman with baby said, "Now can you tell us your name?"

Lia looked at her papa, earning his approval, "Rosalia Griselda Vargas-Beilschmidt."

England handed America five dollars. America knew that Germany and Italy were a thing right from the start.

"Nice to meet you Rosie! I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero! I represent the United States of America!" he struck a pose.

"My name is Rosalia... or Lia... Please don't call me Rosie..." she said quietly, unheard by America.

Eyebrows then introduced himself, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or England. The frog over there is Francis Bonnefoy, or France."

"Bonjour~" he said, holding a rose. Where did he get that?

"He's a frog?" Lia asked, confused. She had never heard the word frog before. "He looks like a human to me. What's a frog?"

England was amused by this.

"That person over there is Yao Wang, or China, and his child Shang Braginski."

"你好" He waved.

"You've already met Russia and canada."

"Okay, dude. Are we going to let them do what they came here for or are we just going to show off who we are?" America interrupted.

America brought the four Axis into a room, void of any windows and the only light being a ceiling light. Inside was a man, tied to a chair with rope, and to a wall with chairs.

"Hey Hitler, we brought you some visitors. No need to thank us." America said, all too cheerily.

The man looked up, viewing the four of them. "Good to see you're doing well Ludwig, Lovino." he said in German.

"You stupid bastard." Romano said glaring at Hitler who didn't understand his language,

"Are you two here for any reason? I don't recall knowing you." the dictator said.

Lia walked up to him, slapping him. "That's for me." she slapped him the other way,"That's for my papa" she punched him square in the jaw before getting pulled back by America, "That's for hurting my vater!" she yelled and cried. "You're a sad, sad man who needs to stop the way you're thinking! You killer! You family separator! You monster!"

Hitler seemed to understand her rusty German well enough, "I don't blame you for thinking of me that way..." was what she heard before being forced out of the room by America, separated from her parents, but Romano followed them out.

When Lia calmed down slightly, not talking to anyone, America went back into the room, while Romano and Lia went back to the room she met the nations in. She curled up in a ball on the couch, hiding her face.

England and France were fighting and Russia were talking while taking care of their child. Canada however, came over to Lia, hoping to lift her obviously down spirits.

"It didn't go so well, eh?" he asked, softly.

Lia shook her head, "Alfred removed me from the room because I slapped him twice and punched Hitler's jaw." she explained. "I have no regrets though."

Canada laughed a little, "That was probably for the best, as much as I hate to admit it."

Lia nodded, "You are right."

Silence entered their conversation.

Before long, Lia asked a question she never asked anyone but her papa. "Can I have a hug?" she reached out for him as if she was younger than she was.

Canada smiled, hugging her comfortably. Just by this, he could tell, that even though she looked eleven physically, she forced herself to grow too fast. Never about to have a good childhood due to the war. This is one reason Canada hated wars. They take away so much from the innocent people in the world. Maybe after the war, Canada and Prussia would be able to get married and have their own child. He would, in doing that, become Lia's uncle and that sounded good to him. He liked the child already. When he looked back down at Lia, he found that she had fallen asleep.

China walked up to them, Russia now holding Shang. "She really is cute, don't you think?" Canada nodded, even though he knew China probably didn't remember his name. "I have a feeling she is going to lead something." China said, "Maybe not soon, but she will be a leader."

Eventually, Italy and Germany came out of the room with America. "We should probably go. I want to show Lia around my country now that Hitler is no longer a threat." Germany said. "Maybe go to my house and visit mein bruder."

"Prussia is living with me after your house got searched by Nazis. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Canada told Germany, shaking Lia awake.

"Alright then, let's just go have fun Lia!" Italy said enthusiastically.

"Okay, papa..." Lia responded tiredly.

(A/N): Only one chapter left and the story is over!


	22. Chapter 22: November 14, 1948

Lia peeked through the curtain. So many people were there, chatting, catching up, all excited for the event. Lia was now 15 years old, and she now knows quite a few countries. She already knew Vati Germany, Papa Italy, Zio Romano, and Tio Spain of course; but she had gotten to know Onkel Prussia, her soon to be Uncle Canada, France, England, Russia, and China. She has even babysat for China and Hungary on multiple occasion when needed. She now had two cousins, Evenly Hope Williams-Beilschmidt who was almost a year old and Valerio Dejuan Vargas-Carriedo who is a year and a half. Valerio had a lot of problem with his heart and left lung at first mut is doing better.

However, today isn't about the,. Lia, or Poland who was dancing in a miniskirt. Today is the day the Germany and Italy finally had a public wedding. Peaking back into the curtain, she saw her papa in his white suit, as well as Warren (Austria and Hungary's son) who had the rings. Lia herself was wearing a cute white and teal dress she absolutely loved.

"You ready papa? It's almost time." Lia asked him, while picking up her flower basket. It was obvious that he was nervous.

Austria came in, as he was to escort Italy down the Aisle as his father figure, "It's time."

The ceremony went by quickly from then on, all almost a blur until Romano (the priest) grudgingly pronounced them husbands. The couples kiss caused a great applause to be heard.

The reception was absolutely beautiful as well, it was so much fun! All the dancing, the talking, and then, in the line of greeting, Lia saw a girl with Icy blue eyes and very light blonde hair with two Nordic countries further down in the line. Doing all the introductions still as needed, she couldn't wait for the girl to make her way through the line. Finally, the family did.

"Moi, Lia! Nice to meet you, I'm Finland, this is my husband Sweden and my daughter."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asta. I hope was can interact with one another in the near future." Asta said with a smile on her face. She seemed around 13 in age.

"Yeah, me too Asta! That would be fun!"

~Time skip~

Lia was sitting down, drinking a cup of punch while watching the dancing when she heard someone speak next to her.

"A girl like you shouldn't be sitting out. Come, enjoy the part while it lasts."

Lia looked up to see France, holding his hand out to take. No trace of unwanted suggestions or perverted ways in his eyes and facial features. He simply just wanted her to have fun.

Hesitantly, Lia took his hand and he brought her to the dance floor. They danced, having so much fun. Soon they heard, "The first dance for the new couple!" from America, announced through a microphone.

Everyone made their may off the dance floor, Germany and Italy coming to the middle. Germany looked awkward as he didn't seem to understand the dance, but Italy led well, even though he danced as the female. It was only a simple slow dance.

Lia watched as her parents dance, a smile on her face. Then an idea popped into her head. She excused herself from France and found the girl she met recently. Asta, she believed.

Lia whispered something in her ear. They worked together to gather all the children of the countries, granting permission from their parents first of course. As soon as the next song came on; Lia, Asta, Warren, and Shang were all dancing. Lia held Valerio and Asta held Evelyn. They all had a great time in their own little circle. Looks like happiness comes eventually to everyone, even those who were Born from War.

(A/N): Thank you to everyone who had read through to the end of my story 'Born from War'! Please tell me what you thought of it as a whole! Born from Love, a SuFin story with their daughter Asta will be out soon! (It is in the same time an Hetaverse as this story). Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
